TUM BIN
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: NO SUMMERY... just be strong while reading
1. The End

I know some of you are already forget me... Ya kuch log bohot ghussa honge ki mai itane din gayab kaha thi... and I am sure Yeh story padhane ke baad toh log muse mar hi dalenge...

and I am ready here...

* * *

**THE END**

One Shot…

And he is gone… There is no suffering, no crying….. Not even a yelp of pain…. There is one shot, one bullet and he was dead on the floor, gone….

Abhijeet is standing in bureau interrogation room….. He is resting his back on the wall….. His eyes are fixed on blood running out from chest of the body…. The gun present inside his hand is still hot…. He is not moving or he is not breathing…. His life is freeze at the movement he presses the trigger….

Other side there is so much noise outside that room….. Freddy, ACP, Vivek, Rajat, Sachin are begging from outside to open the door… but that voice is not reaching to his ears any more…. He is stand still just like a statue motionless senseless and most important sole less….. Finally Sachin Rajat and Freddy breaks the door….. and face the unbelievable truth….

When they arrest him when they take him to jail….. and when case stands in court… he don't know anything….. how many question bang on him are unheard… he shut his ears… he just want to hear his death sentence…. his eyes are still seeing only one scene…. THE BLEEDING CHEST….. and finally his ears listen something which he wants to hear…..

The complete silence in court….. ACP and Whole CID team is seating there after fulfilling their duty of arresting culprit and producing all available evidence to give proper punishment to culprit but still there is no victory smile on their face… their hearts are praying to the God for some miracle but no their prayers are unheard because Abhijeet's prayers are heard by the GOD….

Judge finally said those words….. Former Snr Inspector Abhijeet of CID Mumbai is found guilty in case of murder of Snr Inspector Daya of CID Mumbai and Court giving Capital Punishment to Him… on 20th day of this month he will be hanged to the death…..

After this word ACP Pardyuman closed his eyes….. This is the first time he is not feeling happy after giving proper punishment to culprit….

Pen nip is broken by judge after the signing on decision and he was about to move….. when Silence in the court is broken by a clear voice….. which was not heard by any one since the day he shoot his friend….

Abhijeet: thank you judge sahab…

Judge also stops for a movement….. he place himself in his chair….

Judge: Mr Abhijeet aapne behalf pe aap ko kehena ka moka court de chukka hai….. aapne uss waqt chup rehena pasand kiya….. ab yeh court aapna faisala suna chukka hai…. or iss faisale me ab koi change nahi ho sakta….

Abhijeet in same clam tone: judge sahab mai na aapne paksh me tab kuch kehena chahata tha na ab muse kuch kehena hai….. bas court se meri saja ke sinsile me kuch kehena chahta hue…. agar aap ijajat de toh….

Judge thinks for a while and… somewhere inside, he also curies what a culprit want to say about his punishment…..

Judge with uncertain voice: kahiye

Abhijeet: sir meri mout ka samay or tarikh aap tey kar chuke hai or muse ussase koi aapati nahi hai…. per her marne wale ki akhari iacha puri ki jaye yeh kanoon keheta hai….. or aaj iss court me mai aapni akhari icha bolana chata hue

Judge: kya hai aapki akhari icha….

Abhijeet: judge sahab mai chata hue ki meri mut fasika fanda gale me dal kar na ho….. balake muse sidha dil pe shoot kiya jaye….. woh bhi Daya ki service revolver se…

He takes a pause and look at ACP sir… his father who is disappointed with his action…..

Abhijeet: woh bhi CID Mumbai ke ACP….. ACP Pradyuman ke hatho…..

ACP looks at Abhijeet….. first time he has tears in his eyes….. he is begging to Abhijeet not to do this thing to him…. But Abhijeet give a cool smile to him which contain a satisfaction….

Judge: Abhijeet aapki iss mang ko court under note leta hai… or usse aachi tarah kannon ki dafaome check karne ke bad hi court aapna decision degi…

Judge left the room and so the other member of CID team… Police started taking Abhijeet towards Police Van… he is walking towards his destination with pure satisfaction…..

Yes he is finally free…. He don't want to leave in this world any more….. the world which makes him killer….. killer of his best buddy…. His sole… what he is going to do with this sole less body…

One day before his death… Court Finally accepts his last wish…

That Day in the evening a fatherly figure stand in front of him… he looks upside….and try to stand but his weak body dis-balances….. ACP did not move forward and hold him…. after some time he himself stand properly…

ACP looking at him keenly….. Watching his struggle to stand… when he sees him standing properly….. he ask to him…..

ACP in cool tone: kue jite ji marna chahte ho muse… Kya gunah kiya hai maine….. joh yeh saja de rahai ho tum muse…

Abhijeet speaks finally: Sir… aap ko pata hai Daya ne marne se pehele akhari words kya bole the…

ACP silent….. he is just looking at Abhijeet coolly…..

Abhijeet continue: thank you boss….. haan sir ussne musase thank you kaha tha… or aaj mai wahi aapse kehena chata hue….. Thank you sir… jab maine usse mara tab woh mere sine se laga hua tha… toh thank you woh mere kan me bol paya…. Per kal aap musase dur honge….. mai aap ko thank you nahi bol paunga isse liye abhi keh raha hue….

ACP: per kue… yeh kue chate ho tum…..

Abhijeet turn and move towards the bench….. He seats on the bench… close his eyes…. And rest his head on wall… a different kind of calmness is there on his face…

ACP turns and moves out from cell….. when he was at the door Abhijeet says some words

Abhijeet open his eyes and flash a smile: woh hamesha se yahi karta tha sir… musase aapni sari bate manwata tha….. or logo ki najar me bura mai ban jata tha…..

ACP understands the words and move from there….

That whole night Abhijeet was writing…..

Next day morning ACP Pradyuman shoots a bullet on his son….. the first time when he shoot his son Nakul….. he able to survive just because of his other two sons…. Daya and Abhijeet…..

But today… nobody is there to hold him when he is collapsing…... he collapse just after that shot… a major heart attack and he is dead…

ACP Pradyuman Abhijeet and Daya all died due to hit on their heart by the people they loved most in this world….. why is the big mystery for all….…..

* * *

I will update soon...


	2. Kidnapping

Muse pata hai maine rulaya hai sab ko... but don't worry aage itana hasaungi ki yeh rulana muse tum sab jan maf kar doge... Happy tension again...

and yes Thanks a lot for all reviews...

* * *

**Kidnapping**

Around a week ago

Daya seating inside the qualis and pressing horn continuously….. Where Inside house, Abhijeet is in too much rush….. He is about to open his wall drop to take out his coat…. When horn start buzzing, at the very first horn only he drop the idea of picking suitable coat… and close wall drop instantly… In hurry move out from door after taking gun and batch from table drawer and picking up keys from holder…

Abhijeet murmur when he is locking the door: ek din hum isss mohale se bahar hone wale hai iss horn ke chakkar me….. waise aaj sahabjade bade hi josh me hai….. kahi late hone per muse hi na kha jaye…. Chalo beta Abhijeet jaldi karo….

He moves to qualis passenger seat in hurry….. and close the door….. Daya started qualis when Abhijeet about to Close the door…. Abhijeet pull seatbelt….. and only after that he noticed that Daya is looking at him and smiling in regular intervals while driving….

Abhijeet give him a questioning look and ask in fake anger: kue has rahai hai janab….

Daya instantly stop smiling and asked in worried tone and expression: Abhijeet tum ne aapna batch sath me liya hai na…

Abhijeet's angry expression change in to worried one after seeing Daya's worried expressions: aain kue kya hua Daya… koi serious bat hai kya…

He checks his batch… he found it in jeans back pocket… He pulls it out…. And held in front of Daya…..

Daya says some words and with each word his expressions changes from worried to naughtiness: woh aaj tumne coat joh nahi pehena hai….. kahi logo ne tumhe pehechana nahi toh…. Tum aaj aapna yeh batch aaise hi hath me hi rakhana…

Daya started laughing madly…. On Abhijeet's serious expressions which already changed in to irritated one…..

Abhijeet in irritation put his batch again in pocket: janab ne itana horn bajake pure muhale ko joh jaga diya tha… coat pehenne me or time lagata toh log ussake samet muse bhi…

Abhijeet stop in between as Daya press breaks in hurry…. Abhijeet who was looking at Daya turn his eyes towards the road and found a small kid standing in between the road…..

Before Abhijeet can understand anything, Daya already moved out from quails and grabbed the child…. Kid is scared as Qualis was stop really near to him and he started crying loudly…. Abhijeet also move down and look around to find out any elder member who belongs to that child… he found no one except a full speed car which is moving from opposite side…. There was enough space beside qualis that car can move on his own way….. so Abhijeet did not pay much attention and started moving towards Daya who is holding that kid in his hand and making his efforts to stop him from crying…. But due to childes cry he is about to cry…

Abhijeet started taking steps towards Daya: kya Daya bache ko chup kara raha hai ya khud roh raha hai…..

Before Abhijeet can reach to Daya… the car coming from opposite direction stops exactly beside Daya… Before Abhijeet or Daya understand anything a smoke bomb park in front of Abhijeet…. Abhijeet look aside to find out from where that Smoke bomb comes….. but that smoke bomb already done it's effect….. He in no time falls on ground in unconscious stage…

Abhijeet slowly open the eyes and found a fatherly concern figure in front of him…. he grab his head as its paining like hell… then try to get up….. He found a firm hand supporting him along with that fatherly figure…

Abhijeet gets up and move here and there: Daya….. Daya…. (He called his best friend but found no reply… so he turns to fatherly figure) Sir Daya kaha hai…..

ACP explains in worried tone: Pata nahi Abhijeet hum yaha aaye tab tum yaha road pe unconscious the….. or aaju baju toh koi bhi nahi tha…..

Rajat in concern: sir aap yaha kaise…..

Abhijeet remember all the incidence happened a while ago…. Rather than explaining what happened, he counter questions them: sir aap ko yaha koi chota bacha mila….

ACP and Rajat nodded their head as no in confusion…. Abhijeet move here and there and try to tell them what exactly happened…

Abhijeet concluded with: sir woh gadi haan ussi gadi me leke gaye honge woh log Daya ko…..

ACP in serious tone: Abhijeet Daya ko le jana itana bhi asan nahi hai… Kahi yeh ussaka ua tumahara koi plan toh nahi hai na…..

Abhijeet immediately reply in anger: sir woh behosh hoga… kya karega behoshi me woh…..

All understand that Abhijeet is getting hyper with passing time….. so Tasha come forwards...

Tasha patted on Abhijeet's shoulder: Abhijeet sir shant ho jayiye….. hum dhundte hai na Daya sir ko…..

Abhijeet look at her….. he slow down in his moves… ACP sir takes charge again

ACP: kya uss gadi ka number ya aaisi koi bat yaad hai tumhe jisase usske bareme pata lagaya ja sake…

Abhijeet started scratching his forehead: sir raat ke 10 baj rahai the…. Andhera tha….. toh jada kuch notice nahi kiya maine…..waise bhi muse pehele shak hi nahi hua uss gadi per…. Per jab woh yaha ruki toh muse kuch ajeeb laga…. Per tab tak pata nahi kaha se woh smoke bomb aaya or mai behosh ho gaya…

Rajat try to push Abhijeet: Sir fir bhi kuch toh yaad hoga aapko…..

Abhijeet move ahead when his head spin…. He tries to grab some thing when Rajat holds him… Abhijeet turn a bit towards Rajat: Rajat car white colour ki purani ambassador car thi… glass band the toh under ka kuch pata chala nahi muse….. number plate toh itani dekhi hi nahi... per haan number MH se start tha…

ACP instantly order: Rajat pata lagao MH yani Maharastra me register aaisi kitani Ambasitor car hai…. jinka colour white hai…..

Abhijeet continued: or abhi bhi itani achi condition me hai ki woh 120 ki speed me chal sakti ho…. maine usse kariban itani hi speed se chalte dekha tha…..

For next three days CID team trying hard to search their bellowed Daya sir by any source… Abhijeet running here and there continuously….. his swollen eyes are showing that he did not taken a minute rest from last three days…..

They almost visited 50 houses… and found their Ambasitor car at place….. In a helpless manner they are standing in Bureau….. Abhijeet is standing there with firry eyes…..

Sachin started: sir hum her ek car ko check kar chuke hai joh iss RTO ki list mai hai….. per her car aapani jagah pe hai….. or sab ke pass answer bhi hai… ki unnki car kidnapping ke waqt thi kaha…. Abhijeet sir kya aap ko pura yakin hai…

Abhijeet in full anger: Sachin humne sirf Mumbai or Mumbai suburb ki cars ko hi check kiya hai…. Maharastra itana bhi chota nahi hai….

Rajat in worried tone: sir jab tak hum Daya sir ko dhunde kahi unn logone unhe kuch kar na diya ho…..

Abhijeet instantly denied: nahi aaisa nahi ho sakta use kuch nahi ho sakata

Vivek added oil in fire: sir iss kidnapping ki wajah kya hai…. Na hi hume koi call aaya hai na hi koi dhamki bhara letter…..

Abhijeet thinking: wahi toh nahi samaj pa raha hue mai…. Kahi yeh koi Daya ka purana dushman na ho….

Dushaman hi hoga warana Daya jaise CID officer ko kidnapped karke khud ke uppar musibat toh nahi mod leta who…. A worried but confidant voice come from Door…..

All turn and found worried father standing helplessly at door…..

At that movement bureau phone rings… Sachin picked up the call…..

Sachin: hello…. Kya wahi car…. Kaha… acha hum log aate hai… (he put down the phone) sir waisi hi ek car kandiwali ke film city ke bridge pe mili hai…

A weird thought pope up in two brains at the same time….. ACP and Abhijeet share a look and same pain reflect in both the eyes…. They shake that possibility from their brain and give strength to each other…

Abhijeet ACP Rajat and Sachin move out from bureau and reach to the spot… the car standing exactly at the same as it was before 16 years… It also standing in the same way it was standing 16 years back….. Sachin and Rajat move to check the car but Abhijeet and ACP move to dickey of the car….. they try to open the dickey…. But no luck…. Abhijeet brings a big stone and breaks the lock…. They open dickey door and froze at the point…..

Rajat and Sachin also move there after looking at their seniors….. the movement is so much painful for them….. Daya is lying uncomfortably in that dickey….. a big damage on his head is clearly visible….

ACP and Abhijeet already move to the period 16 years back…. Same place…. Same car….. same people but the injured person is change…..


	3. Return

I know I am updating small chapters... but its requirement of story and my work pressure...

Thanks a lot for your reviews...

* * *

**Return**

ACP seating outside the hospital room….. when Dr Salunke comes and pat on his back….. Sachin and Rajat are surprised on their seniors' behavior… As after looking Daya in such a pain full situation both seniors did not try to take him out or to call ambulance…. All that things are done by Rajat and Sachin…. Even after Sachin move with Ambulance….. Rajat almost drag Abhijeet and ACP towards the car and from Car to the hospital corridor….. both their seniors are move in to trance… after so much time now ACP open his mouth in front of his friend….

ACP in much pain try to say: Salunke kahi Daya bhi Abhijeet ki tarah aapna atith bhul toh nahi jayega na…..woh hume bhulega toh nahi na…

Salunkhe does not have any words to console his friend as he is also in same pain and tension…. But then too he manages to console: nahi aaisa nahi hoga Pradyuman….. dhiraj rakho sab thik hoga…..

ACP is not yet all convinced: tum nahi the waha sab waisa hi tha…. Sab kuch….jagah bhi wahi thi….. car bhi waisehi thi…. bas iss bar Abhijeet ki jagah Daya tha…..

Salunkhe is so much helpless: ACP sambhalo yaar…..

ACP still in trance: yaar ussane muse nahi pehechana toh….

A painful voice of a father is coming from his heart and touching to all hearts… Sachin and Rajat are confused but then too understand that there is something related to Abhijeet's Memory loss…

Salunkhe in louder tone: nahi aaisa nahi hoga…. Pradyuman sambhalo aapne aapko….. sambhalo…

Finally he manages to calm down his friend…. ACP stops expelling his pain but still his eyes are shattering the pain… Salunkhe turns to other person who is shattered more than his friend…..

Salunkhe try to find out him nearby but not able to figure out… so he asked: Rajat Abhijeet kaha hai…..

Rajat pointed towards a window…. Abhijeet is standing at window looking at outside word..…. looking no just pretending….From the mind he is already reach in to past… the way he suffer with his memory loss problem…. His mother's death… Care concern of Daya… happy movements he spend with Daya…. Injure movements when Daya holding him….. Sad movements when he shattered tears on his buddies shoulder…. In heart today he understanding what his mother must have bear when he did not recognized her….. he is feeling same emotions with only the thought that may be Daya will not recognized him…. He was in time when Daya left Purvi…. When someone touches his shoulder from back side… he manages to clear his eyes and turn…..

When he saw the person…. He just loose himself in his tight hug… He crying now….. Shattering all pain on that shoulders….

Abhijeet murmuring words: Doctor sahab aap jayiye na ander…. Dekhiye na usse….. ussase kahiye woh chahe kuch bhi kare hume se koi usse kabhi nahi datega… bas woh hume pehechan le ek bar…..

Salunkhe pats on Abhijeet: Abhijeet woh tumhe kaise bhul sakta hai….. tum dono toh ek dusare ke dil me rehete ho na….. or chot toh ussake sir pe lagi hai… toh woh tumhe nahi bhul sakta….. chup ho jao…..

After looking ACP and Abhijeet in such a painful situation Freddy turn and started crying….. He Hug Vivek tightly who was reached there just a movement ago….. Rajat Sachin and Tasha move towards Freddy to ask what's wrong with him….. and other two seniors….. why they are behaving so much weird…

After looking all questioning glance Freddy console himself and tell them: aaj se 16 saal pehel Abhijeet sir Daya sir or ACP sir ko bilkul wahi or ussi tarah mile the jaha aaj aap ko Daya sir mile hai….. Abhijeet sir ke sir pe bhi waise hi chot lagi thi jaise aaj Daya sir ke sir pe lagi hai….. or usske baad jab Abhijeet sir hosh me aaye toh woh sab kuch bhul chuke the….

Rajat in somewhat louder tone: nahi Daya sir hume bhul hi nahi sakte…..

All turn to see Rajat because of his loud reaction…. At the same time, a weird voice come out from Daya's room….. all move inside in hurry…. And saw Daya is seating on his bed…..and struggling with ward boys to free himself from their grip….

He is trying to move outside when four ward boys are trying to stop him… where a nurse is preparing injection and Doctors are applying cotton on the place where soon he is going to inject….. But Due to Daya's movement Doctors are not able to give injection properly…..

Finally Daya push all four ward boys together and run towards door….. ACP and other team members including hospital staff look at the door…..

Abhijeet was standing at Door with fearing emotions is now over glad after receiving a tight Hug from his buddy… He has a feeling that he got 7 skies under his foot…

Here Daya said in that hug: Abhi bhaya muse yaha nahi rehena aap muse aapne sath leke chalo na…..yeh log bohot gande hai….

A relief voice comes out from Abhijeet's mouth after hearing Abhi…. But soon he realized that its not Daya's tone….. Abhijeet separated from Hug like a 1000 volt current run from his body…. Whole happiness vanished with that one sentenced from Daya… the love was same but the tone is different…. Its like a boy of 5-6 years old was complaining him…

Abhijeet look at ACP and he just give node to him…. Abhijeet understand that this is not the right time to give any reaction….. now he just need to handle his little bro with care and love… Doctor started moving towards Daya….. and he started moving back side….. with Daya's gesture Abhijeet understand that Daya is planning to run out from that place….

Abhijeet interrupt: nahi Doctor sahab aap mere Daya ko koi injection wagera nahi denge….

Doctor Stops and look at Abhijeet in confusion….. Abhijeet just nodded and move towards Daya…..

Abhijeet said with pure love in his voice: Daya koi kuch nahi karega…. Chalo aao….. (Daya did not move but stand at same place…. Fear is clearly visible of his face…) aao me hue na tumhare sath….. aao….

Abhijeet take Daya's hand in his hand and lead him towards the bed… Daya did not struggle back…. But move towards bed like a good boy…. he make him lay on bed… and started patting on his forehead…..

Abhijeet: Daya ab tum so jao…. Thik hai…. jab tum so kar uth jaoge na toh hum yaha se chale jayenge…..

Daya smiles and ask: promisssssee…..

Abhijeet: promise…

Daya close his eyes…. Abhijeet cover him with blanket and started moving away….. when fill a tug to his coat sleeve…. He turn and found Daya with open eyes….. Abhijeet move closure to him and ask after taking Daya's hand in his hand….

Abhijeet: kya hua…..

Daya: pakka promise…..

Abhijeet smile and : haan pakka promise….. ab ankhe band or koi sharart nahi thik hai…..per ab agar tumne ankh kholi na toh mai tumhe yaha or do din rakhunga…

Daya immediately close his eyes….. Doctor comes and slowly gives injection to Daya… with feel of pain Daya move his hand…. But did not open the eyes….. Abhijeet smile…. They waited there for some more time….. ACP sir comes to Daya and pat on his head…

Whole team including ACP Salunkhe and Abhijeet are so much confused….. After confirming that Daya moved into deep sleep they move to Doctor's cabin…..


	4. Brain Game

Thanks for all your Support...

* * *

Before starting next part….. I want to say something…

1. There was a confusion regarding timing in second chapter….. I never maintained that it's a morning or DUO going to bureau….. I try to show with Abhijeet's murmur that they are going out for food… and In Car Abhijeet said janab ne itana horn bajake pure muhale ko joh jaga diya tha….. it indicates night….. but I think I fail to convey proper message…..

2. I want change 2nd chapters first line…. Which was Around a week ago…. It should be around a month ago…..

Sorry for inconvenience…..

* * *

Now back to story…

Doctor makes a light comment just to prepare tensed people for worst news: Lo ACP sahab aa gaya aapka sipai hosh me…

Abhijeet move ahead and look at doctor with firry eyes: sach sach batayi ye doctor Daya ko hua kya hai…..

Doctor search for proper words: woh bacha ban gaya hai…

All are shock to hear this news…..

ACP regains energy and ask: matlab doctor….

Doctor: ACP sahab Daya aapne bachpan me chala gaya hai… bilkul 5-6 saal ka baccha… per jaise ussane uthake react kiya…. muse lagta hai woh kisi aaisi jagah me ataka hai jaha usse bohot dar lag raha hai…..

Abhijeet is not interested in all this theories….. he just want his brother back in normal shape…. He directly asks: woh thik kab hoga doctor…..

Doctor shook his shoulders: Abhijeet mai kuch keh nahi sakta iss bareme…..

Abhijeet takes steps back… which result him to bang with a chair… he is about to fall when Rajat grab him….

ACP look at Abhijeet's situation and understand that he is about to lose his second son too: per doctor hume toh laga tha woh…..

Doctor tries to explain: dekhiye ACP sahab sab ka dimag ek jaisa nahi hota…. Abhijeet ka ilaaj tab maine hi kiya tha….. toh mai samaj ta hue ki aap iss ko uss hadse se relate kar rahai hai…. per mai aap ko bata du….. ki Daya or Abhijeet ki choto me farak hai…

Doctor take out two x-rays…. One is old and one is new… he put both on glass and on light to give a proper view….. the he show a spot….

Doctor: Dekhiye yeh Abhijeet ke brain ka x-ray hai….. uss war ki wajah se uss ka brain yaha iss jaagah se sir ki haddi pe takraya tha….. (he pointed towards a point) yeh area memory ke liye jana jata hai…..yaha chot lagane ki wajah se woh aapni yadash kho baitha….. (Abhijeet move into painful memories for a movement but as listen Daya's name he back in to conversation…..)or Daya ka brain yaha pe dimag ki haddi se tajraya hai… (He pointed a spot in another X-ray) yeh jagah sub conscious mind ke liye jani jati hai….. Daya shayad aapne subconscious mind ke uss hisse me jake atak gaya hai joh ussane aapni umar ke 5-6 sal me band kar diya tha…..

Abhijeet ask in fear: Doctor yani ab Daya aaise hi rahaiga…..

Doctor nodded as no: Abhijeet mai iss mamle me kuch bhi keh nahi sakta… jab Daya ko yaha laya gaya or maine dekha ki ussake sir pe chot lagi hai….. maine iss sheher ke best neurologist or psychiatrist ko yaha bulaya hai….. jaise hi Daya hosh me aayega hum usse unhe dikhayenge….. ussake bad hi hum ussake ialaj ke bareme kuch soch sakte hai….

ACP asked in hopeful tone: chances kitane hai

Doctor: ACP sir mai false umeed nahi dunga….. (all hopeful shades are vanished with one line) per haan ab science itani pragati kar chukka hai ki kuch na kuch ilag jarur nikalega….. per haan yaad rakhiye…. yeh dimag hai or issake aaone khel hai….. isse na ab tak puri tarah se koi samaj paya hai na hi payega….

All move out with lots of tension….

ACP order others to move on Duty….. he Abhijeet and Salunkhe waited there for Daya's consciousness…..

Abhijeet sat near to Daya's bed…. And moving his hand in his hairs….. at a movement he stop….. and started moving towards ACP sir when Daya grab his hand….

Daya in cute tone: kalte raho na muse aacha lag laha hai…..

Abhijeet look at ACP sir with hurt feeling…. Who said by eyes that handle the situation with care…. Abhijeet nodded calm his facial expression…. And seat beside Daya again and started talking to his 5-6 years old brother…..

Abhijeet moving his hand in Daya's hairs: badmash tum jag rahai the…..

Daya open his eyes with grin: haan mai toh kab ka jag gaya tha…. Per tum aaise kal lahai the na toh muse bohot acha laglaha tha…..

Abhijeet in fake anger: bohot shaitan ho tum…. Hum sab ko dara rahai the…..

Daya sat on his bed... and cover his mouth with his hand: aww itane bade hoke tum dar gaye the….

Abhijeet pat on Daya's cheek….. a tear escape from his eye and he said in painful tone: mai kitana bhi bada ho jau….. per tumhe kuch ho jata hai na toh mai dar jata hue….

Daya move his hand ahead and clear Abhijeet's eyes: tum loh kue lahai ho….. tumhe bhi uss gande wale uncle ne data kya…..

At the same time, Three doctors enter inside the room…..

Daya grab Abhijeet's hand more tightly….. and started shouting…..

Daya: nahi mai nahi jaunga…. Nahi jaunga mai….. nahi muse kuch nahi chahiye…

Abhijeet started consoling to Daya….

Abhijeet: Daya nahi koi nahi leke jayega tumhe kahi….. shooo shant ho jao… mai huna…

he stand up and secure Daya in his Hug…. Daya rap his hands on Abhijeet's waist and hide his face in his chest….. ACP and Salunkhe who are standing there are just watching all this things with shattered heart…..

After some time…. Abhijeet loose his hug and move Daya's face upside….. now both pair of eyes are looking at each other and gaining courage to face the further situation….

Abhijeet in dreamy tone: hue na mai…. Mai tumhe kissi ko kahi nahi leke jane dunga… kissi ko bhi nahi…..

Daya move his hand away from Abhijeet's waist and grab his wrist: tum chalo….. hume yaha se jana hai na…..

Daya move from bed and started moving outside….. but Abhijeet did not move so Daya turn to him…..

Daya in hurt tone: tumne toh pakka wala plomiss kiya tha na…

Abhijeet move to Daya: haan hum jayenge na yahase…. Bas inn se thodi der bat karte hai fir chalte hai….

Daya is not ready to listen any thing: nahi muse kisi se bat nahi kalni tum chalo yaha se…

When one doctor move ahead and presented chocolate pastry to Daya…..

Doctor: acha bat mat karo per isse toh kha sakte hona…..

Daya look at pastry and then again at Abhijeet…. He waiting for a minute where Doctor still holding that pastry in front of him… Daya think and move his head as no….

Daya: nahi maama kehti hai ajaabi ( its Ajnabhi….) logo se kuch bhi nahi lena chahiye….

A smile flashed on all faces …..

Doctor: arre hum ajnabhi thodi na hai…. dekho mera naam Mukul hai…. or tumhara naam Daya hai….. ab hue na jan pehechan chalo ab toh kha sakte ho na….

Daya look at Abhijeet and ask innocently: kya mai isse kha lu…

Abhijeet nodded as yes… Daya instantly grab the pastry and move towards bed…. He started eating it and engrossed in it…..

Mukul move to him and ask: acha Daya tumhari maama kaha hai…..

Daya look at him and answer showing upward direction: woh na dul chali gayi hai…. god ke pass… ab wapas nahi aayengi…

ACP and Abhijeet shock…. A beat of heart skipped due to pain of their dearest Daya…..

Mukul: or tumhare papa…

Daya: woh bhi maama ke sath hi gaye…

Mukul did not drag topic ahead as Abhijeet place his hand on his shoulder in manner to stop him: or abhi thodi der pehele tum kya keh rahai the….. ki tum kya nahi mangoge…

Daya take spoon full of pastry in his moth: cal (Car) wala cake…..

Mukul: car wala cake…

Daya nodded as yes and finish what was in his mouth: haan mela happy wala birthday hai na….. toh maama ne kaha tha woh mele liye cal wala cake layegi….. pel ab toh woh nahi hai na….. toh maine Geeta didi se kaha tha….. unhone kaha tha ki woh leke aayengi… per ab muse nahi chahite…

Mukul: kue

Daya: woh na uss gande wale uncle ko pata chal gaya…. ol unhone na Geeta didi ko bohot data…. or muse andhele room me band kal diya…. Muse na andhele se bohot dal lata hai… mai bohot loya pel ussane darwaja nahi khola…..

A drop of water skipped from three pairs of eyes….

Mukul: fir kya hua Daya….

Daya with excited tone: Fir muse Abhi bhaya mile…. Ab woh muse yaha se leke jayenge hai na Abhi bhaiya….. ab muse koi kisi bhi chij ke liye mana nahi kalega….. jaise papa maama nahi kalte the…..

Abhijeet nodded as yes… he place his hand on Daya's shoulder to ensure him…

Mukul: acha Daya tum cake khao or fir yeh kapade pehen ke tayar ho jaan tumhare Abhi bhaiya tumhe yahase leke jayenge…..tab tak mai tumhere Abhi bhaiya se baat karke aata hue….

Mukul signal all to move but suddenly he stops….

Mukul: Daya yeh kon hai….. (he pointed towards ACP sie)

Daya look at the person and casually said: muse nahi pata…

a bog shock pass inside whole room…. ACP about to break down when Salunkhe press his hand on ACP's shoulder to support him…..

Abhijeet did not understand what to say….. he keep staring at ACP blankly…


	5. Clarification of Confusion

I hope iss chapter mai maine aapke sawalo ke jawab diye ho... waise mai koi doctor nahi hue toh jada human body ke bareme nahi pata... maine joh bhi conclusions nikale hai woh mere story ko support karne ke liye hai... real life mai aaisa na bhi hota ho...

Thanks a lot for all your support :)

* * *

**Clarification of Confusion **

Mukul to understand situation clearly: or tum Abhi bhaiya se kaise mile

Daya still eating said carelessly: woh uss room me aaaye na muse leke jane ke liye…..

After this all move to doctors cabin…..

In the cabin Dr. Ramesh (Daya's original doctor) introduce to Mukul and Other doctor to Abhijeet ACP and Salunkhe: yeh Mukul hai….. psychiatrist or yeh hai Santosh neurologist….

Santosh clear the situation: dekhiye maine Daya ke x rays study kiye hai….. unnme ghabarane walo koi bhi bat nahi hai…. dimag ko jor ka jhataka laga hai….. per androni chot nahi aayi hai….. MRI ki report bhi stable hai…..

All smile with this news….. some time something good is also enough to give hope in worst situation…..

Mukul continue with his observations: Dimag ko joh jhataka laga hai ussane Daya ke bachapana ka ek aaisa darawna samay ussake samne la ke khada kar diaya hai jise woh bhulana chahta hai…. per aapne sub conscious mind me humesha yaad karta hai…..

Abhijeet asked the question which there in every ones mind: per Mukhul Daya ke bachapan me mai kaise aa sakata hue…. mai toh usse bachapan me janta hi nahi tha….

Mukul counter question him: are you sure Abhijeet….

Abhijeet shiver a movement… he look at ACP in confusion…. ACP comes to help Abhijeet…..

ACP firm tone: haan Mukul… Daya or Abhijeet to Police academy me bhi nahi mile the….. Abhijeet ka pass out year or Daya ko joining year same tha….. unki peheli mulakat CID bureau me hi Hue thi….. maine hi intro karwaya tha…..

Mukul nodded: hmmm muse laga hi tha….. kue ki Daya ki 5-6 saal ki ummar me Abhijeet aaisa toh nahi dikhata hoga…. Or waise bhi woh ACP sir or Salukhe sir ko toh nahi pehechan raha hai…..

A hurt expression passes on Oldi DUO faces….

Abhijeet cuts Mukul in between: toh muse kaise pehechan raha hai…

Mukul sense the eagerness in the voice of Snr Inspector….. He relax himself in chair and in mean time search for proper words …..

Mukul: woh Snr Inspector Abhijeet ko nahi usse bachane wale Abhi Bhaiya ko pehechan raha hau….

All give confused glance to each other and the Mukul….. Mukul understands the confusion and starts

Mukul: Mai aapko Doctors' ki bhasha ka istamal karke darana nahi chahta issi liye simple shabdo me batata hue… Abhijeet kabhi tumhare sath aaisa hua hai ki tum raste pe chal rahai ho….. or tumhare dimag me kuch or hi chal raha hai… tumhara dhyan kahi or hai raste pe nahi….. or tum sahi jagah pohoch jate ho jaha tumhe jana hai… or uss jagah pohoch kar tum yeh sochate ho ki mai yaha kaise aa gaya….. ya fir raat ko sote waqt joh socha tha wahi khawab me dikhata hai…. ya fir jab tum ne socha hai barabar ussi waqt tumhari nind khulti hai….. woh bhi Alarm ke bina….

Abhijeet nodded: haan kayi bar hua hai aaisa…..

Even others also nodded their head positively…. Although question is not for them…..

Mukul: aaisa iss liye hota hai…. ki jab tumhara conscious mind kisi chij pe busy hota hai ya rest kar raha hota hai…. tumhara sab conscious mind action me aa jata hai… or jaise hi tumhara conscious mind uss rest se ya uss chij se free ho jata hai… tumhara sub conscious mind back foot pe chala jata hai…. yeh joh unconscious mind haina woh kayi aaisi yaade ya baate store karke rakhata hai jinhe hum bhulana chahte hai….

All are listening Mukul's theory with great concentration…

Mukul: jab Daya ke sir pe chot lagi toh usska subconscious mind active ho gaya…. ussake under chupa ke rakhe hue kayi lamhome se usse sab se jada hurt karne wala…. darane wala lamha ussake samne dohorane laga… or jab woh hosh me aaya….. or ussaka conscious mind active ho gaya….. uss waqt ussake sub conscious mind ne back foot pe jane se mana kar diya….. issi liye woh conscious or sub conscious mind me ulaj gaya hai… ab rahi baat tumhe pehechan ne ki or ACP sir ko na pehechane ki toh…. Abhijeet Daya jab kidnapped hua tab tum ussake pass the… or nahi bhi hote toh bhi jab woh log usse mar rahai honge… tab uss helpless situation me woh tumhara hi intajar kar raha hoga… infact jitana maine suna hai uss hisab se usse yakin hoga ki tum usse bachane jarur aaoge…. (Abhijeet feel that somebody hit on his ability….. he did not able to find his brother… he brocken the trust of his brother…. He did not able to save him from all this…. He move his gaze down when ACP press his shoulder… it says that joh hua woh ho gaya….. per ab usse tumari jarurart hai…. Abhijeet snap out from his thoughts and concentrate on Mukul's talk) or jab ussake dimag ko chot lagi toh woh uss andhere kamreme pohoch gaya or behosh ho gaya….. Yakinan Bachpan me bhi jab usse kisine andhere kamreme band kiya hoga toh woh kisi ka intajar kar raha haoga…. Joh usse waha se nikale….. ab woh sub conscious mind ka intajar or conscious mind ka tumper ka yakin…. Dono blend ho gaye….. jab woh hoshme aaya ussne khud ko uss andhere kamrese se bahar dekha….toh woh samaj gaya….ki tumne hi usse bachaya hai…

ACP make his query: per hosh me aapne pe Abhijeet toh ussase sab se dur khada tha… or bachapan me ussane Abhijet ko dekha bhi nahi hai… toh ussane Abhijeet ko hi Abhi bhiya bolke gale kue lagaya…

Mukul: ACP sir Daya pagal nahi hua hai na hi usski yadash chali gayi hai…. woh bas aapne conciuos or unconscious mind me ulaj gaya hai… Hosh me aate hi ussane Abhijeet ko Abhi keheke yaad kiya kue ki ussike bareme woh soch raha tha jab woh behosh hua… Abhi bolne ke baad Abhijeet ki shakal yaad aaayi usse…. or woh Abhijeet ke pass doda…. Ab woh Abhijeet ko Abhi karke bulata hai or jab ki woh aapne aapko baccha samaj raha hai ussane aage bhaiya laga diya…..

Salunkhe who is listening all things silently ask in eagerness: fir woh hume kue nahi pehechan raha…..

Mukul: sir kue ki Daya ki uss ummar me aap ussake sath nahi the….. per haan agar mai abhi ussase kahu ki ACP sir kaha hai toh aapke pass hi aayega….. kue ki ACP sir ka naam sunate hi ussaka dimag unnka chehera banayega…

Salunkhe ACP and Abhijeet look at Mukul unbelievably…..

Mukul: mai yeh aap ko bad me sabit karke dikhayunga…. CID wale bina sabut kisi bhi cheej pe yakin nahi karte… (All three CID officers move their gaze down and a smile comes on all faces) ab hame ussake ilaj ke bareme sochana hoga….. ussake liye muse yeh janana hai ki akhir uss samay Daya ke sath exactly kya hua tha….

Abhijeet in worried tone: per woh kaise pata chakega

Mukul: Dekhiye aap kisi aaisi ko bulayi yeh joh Daya ke bachapan ke bareme kuch bata sake khas karke uss lamhe ke bareme…..

Salunkhe in helplessness: Daya ke sath ussaka bhai or behen bhi the per unnse kisi chij ki ummeed rakhana bekar hai… last time jab Daya mout ke move me tha tab unhe inform kiya tha…. Per unhone saf saf mana kar diya tha…..

Abhijeet who thinking deeply said in happy tone: sir hume uss Geeta didi ko dhundana hoga jissake bareme Dayane abhi bola…

ACP agreed: haan Abhijeet me Rajat ko abhi Pune bhejta hue….. Mamta foundation ke records se shayad kuch madat mil sakegi….

ACP move out give instructions to Rajat…..

Abhijeet add one more query: waise Mukul Daya ko aapne aap ko dekh ker toh pata chal jayega na ki woh itana chota nahi hai

Mukul move his head as no: Nahi dekhiye Daya ke dimag ne accept kiya hai ki woh chota bacha hai toh aab usski ankhe kya dekhti hai ussase jada farak nahi padega…

Salunkh: Mukul kya hum Daya ko hypnotise kareke yeh nahi pata laga sakte…..

Mean time ACP return to room…

Mukul: nahi muse dar hai ki hypnotized karne ke baad kahi baat or bigad na jaye…. Ussaka dimag bohot kamjor ho gaya hai….. shayd woh stress usse bardash na ho or ussake lotne ke sare darwaje band ho jaye…

Salunkhe nodded in agreement

ACP: Mukul hum usse ab leke toh ja rahai hai….. koi khatra toh nahi haina issame or ussaka ilag kaise karenge

Mukul smiles: Do not worry ACP sir…. Aap sab ki madat se mai aapke officer ko bilkul thiK kar dunga….. rahi baat usse ghar leke jane ki toh Abhijeet ka usse diya hua promiss nibhana bohot jaruri hai….. warana woh ussape bhi Vishwas nahi karega (He turn to Abhijeet) Abhijeet kal tum usse yaha leke aana…. Hope tab tak Geeta didi ka bhi aata pata aap ko mil gaya ho…..

All move towards Daya's room…. Where Daya is ready with his cloths… As he see all of them: He turn to Abhijeet: Chale Abhi bhaiya…..

Mukul come forward: Daya yeh lo chocolate…..

Daya grab and say thank you

Mukul: thank you muse nahi ACP sir ko bolo…..

Daya look at Mukul and then turn to ACP: thank you ACP sil…

Mukul Says by eyes dekha aapne

ACP was over vamped with that Thank you….. he move and just Hug Daya tightly….. Daya first finch a bit but soon he HUG back… Salunkhe comes and pats on ACP's back… ACP release Daya but before he clears his eyes, which have tears of happiness…

Daya turn to Mukul: ab mai jau…

Mukul: haan jao…..

Daya almost drag Abhijeet: chalo Abhi bhaiya jaldi chalo kahi yeh muse wapas na lok le…

Abhijeet move outside with Daya… Abhijeet still not believe on Mukul so decided to check whether Daya remember the car…..

They reach at reception and Abhijeet's phone buzz….. he as habitual…. Take out the Keys and phone from pocket and throw it towards Daya…

Abhijeet while receiving phone: Daya yeh lo keys or jake Gadi mai baitho mai aata hue…..


	6. Silence before Storm

Thanks a lot for all reviews

I just get one point in all reviews that you all want bog Chapters... but sorry yaar... nahi likh pa rahi hue... I am out of town... puri story ready hai dimag me per type nahi kar pa rahi hue...

Agar bada chapter likhane jau toh shayad halfte me ek hi bat post kar paungi joh muse nahi chahiye... padhane walo ki link tut jati hai bade gaps ke karan...

Ya now one more thing... waise toh Abhi time hai story ka climax aane me... per mai do climax likhungi ek sad and one happy... hope you guys don't mind...

* * *

**Silence Before Storm**

After free from call in hurry…. Which is from Rajat asking about Mamta foundation… Abhijeet move to parking lot and he is in full tension as what if Daya did not able to recognized car….. but After seeing Daya at driving seat of Qualis he become relax… after seeing Daya he sense that Daya is confused….. so he rush their…..

Daya after seeing Abhijeet looking at him in confusion: hehe Abhi Bhaiya mai aapki seat pe baith gaya….. shayad…..

The last word was not more that whisper….. Abhijeet heard it but not sure whether he really heard it or its just his overthing…

With the words Daya shifted from driving to passenger seat…. Abhijeet move to driving seat after clearing hurt feelings from his eyes….

They reach to house and enter inside…..

Daya in happy tone: aww itana bada ghal….. tumhala hai…..

Abhijeet nodded as no: nahi humara hai…

Daya: humala matlab…

Abhijeet just give a fake smile to hide his exact emotions: kuch nahi jao tum aapane room me jake change karo or fresh ho jao…

Daya move inside his room without taking guidance from Abhijeet….. Abhijeet surprised on this…. But then he remember what Mukul said….. Daya first listen the things….. his conscious brain made image of the things and his unconscious brain follow it…. but when he see something its just his unconscious brain who see it so he did not able to recognized it….. as identity of the things is noted in conscious brain…..

Abhijeet check once again that Daya is move to washroom so he also move to his room and gets change…..

When he come out he found Daya watching TV on sofa…. Daya is wearing same cloths in which he return from hospital….. Abhijeet pat on his head and murmur arre kapade badalo yeh bolna toh bhul hi gaya...

Abhijeet to Daya: Daya jao kapade balao… T shirt and Track pant pehenana…..

Daya move with unhappy face… and soon call Abhijeet in his room

Daya shouting from his room: Abhi bhaiya Abhi bhaiya….. jaldi aao…..

Abhijeet almost run to his room from kitchen where he is making food…..

Abhijeet enter in to Daya's room and found that Daya is standing near to his wall-drop and almost full wall-drop is on floor...

Abhijeet in hurry: kya hua Daya…..

Daya started crying: maine kuh nahi kiya… maine bas isska dalwaja khola….. or sab niche gil gaya…

Abhijeet started laughing… its not new thing….. it happens always…. After all Daya is having most messy uppps clean (in Daya's words only) wall-drop...

Daya is looking at Abhijeet in confusion... He stopped crying but still water drops are there in his eyes….. Abhijeet move towards him and clear his eyes….

Abhijeet: koi bat nahi hum isse aaise hi rakh dete hai…. tum yeh lo yeh penlo…..

Abhijeet give T shirt and Track pant to Daya…. other things he just push inside the wall-drop again making a mental note that he need to arrange it soon…..

He again move to his kitchen…he prepare rise and daal from dinner….. He place food on dining table and comes to living room... Found Daya is watching Cartoon when he is half lying on sofa half on floor…..

Abhijeet look and murmur: yeh nahi sudharega chahe kuch bhi ho jaye(then in audible volume): Daya chalo aa jao Khana ready hai…

Daya did not move….. so he went a head… and shake him bit…..

Abhijeet: Daya chalo khana kha lo…..

Daya did not move his head: Abhi bhaiya aap muse yahi pe khila dono….. (Abhijeet mouth is full open with words khilado) dekho na TV pe kitana acha caltoon aa laha hai…..

Abhijeet cannot deny to that sweet demand and move to dining table he place foodstuff in dish and move towards sofa…. (murmur) karwale beta jitani sewa karwani hai karwale….. ek baar thik hoja….. fir dekhta hue tuse…..

Abhijeet move spoon full of rise and place infront of Daya's mouth

Abhijeet: acha chalo lo muh kholo….

Daya look at spoon like he saw some thing unbelievable….. he move back side without taking food...

Daya: Abhi bhaiya yeh toh lise hai...

Abhijeet suprised: haan

Daya make a face: nahi muse lise nahi kahana muse noodles chahiye…. lambiiiiiiiiii wali...

Abhijeet jaw drop to floor with this demand….. he look at the watch its 9.30pm…. his anger shoot up he is about scold Daya but then realize the situation so only use strict tone….

Abhijeet: nahi abhi tumko yahi khana padega mai kal noodles khilaunga tuse….

With that strict nahi Daya's body jerk….. he stands up and started moving away from Abhijeet… his eyes started showing fear sign… Abhijeet feels something bad in that jerk….. He feels that Daya is shivering badly…

He instantly place plate on Tea table and move towards Daya…. Daya moving away from him with each step…. a movement he feels that he is loosing his Daya….. but no he can't give up….. he move bit fast and pull Daya with his hand… and HUG him….. and in cool and consoling tone….. with his hand in Daya head back side

Abhijeet: Daya Daya thik hai dekho mai bahar se order kar deta hue noodles woh bhi lambiiiii wali…. thik haina….

Daya feels that he stop from falling in darkness…. That HUG that tone make him alive again….

Daya in confused tone: Abhi bhiya aapne abhi muse data…..

Abhijeet release him from Hug and make him seat on sofa: nahi bilkul nahi mai aapne pyaare Daya ko dat skata hue kya…..

Daya in disbelieve : aap pakka noodles mangao ge na…

Abhijeet smile and pat on his cheek: haan dekho abhi magata hue…..

Daya: thank you Abhi bhiya….. he give quick hug to Abhijeet and move his head towards TV…. Soon got engaged with cartoon…..

Abhijeet move from there with murmur: herkate dekho sahab ki… Bada samaj dar tha toh bhi same hi toh thi… hmmm ab sahab ke liye noodles mangao….. chalo Abhi bhaiya aapne bhai ki demand karo puri….

Abhijeet place order after half and hour food came….. Abhijeet made Daya to finish his food and then give medicines… which Daya took after doing lots of natak….. as usual….. Abhijeet final show him chocolate and convince him to take the medicine…

After that Daya sleeps on bed after placing his head on Abhijeet's lap….. he is still holding that chocolate in his hand and his hand is near to his heart…. Like he is securing something precious…. he make sure that Abhijeet will cares his hair till the time he sleep…

Abhijeet place his head on head rest of bed and sleep….. after four nights he is sleeping peace fully with his brother…

After half and hour Abhijeet feels the vibration of phone in pocket….. he slowly opens his eyes….. and look around he was sleeping in seating position only… he slowly move Daya's head from his lap and gets up….. takes out phone from pocket….. its Rajat on other side…..

Abhijeet picked up the call and move outside after confirming that Daya is still in peace full sleep…..

Abhijeet: haan Rajat….

Rajat: sir Geeta didi ka pata mil hai….

Abhijeet with a victory smile: great news Rajat….. per itani jaldi kaise….

Rajat explain: sir mai Mamata foundation gaya tha….. waha Daya sir ke records nikalwaye toh pata chala ki sir ko Mamata foundation me ek Police case ke threw refer kiya gaya tha… maine Pune police ke old record me check kiya toh ussame muse kuch pata chala hai sir….. (Abhijeet feel Rajat's voice crack here) or ussime se Geeta Kumar ka naam pata chala….. yaha ke inspector ne bataya ki Geeta kumar ab ek bohot badi social worker ban gayi hai…. iss waqt woh kisi charity function ke sinsileme me Mumbai me hi hai… maine unn ka contact number liya hai…. per raat bohot ho gayi hai issi liye contact nahi kiya…..

Abhijeet agreed: Thik hai Rajat….. sahi kiya tumne kal subah unnse contact karke unhe hospital bula lenge….. waise Rajat police complaint se kya pata chala hai…

Rajat silence for a movement

When Abhijeet did not get any answer he asked again: Rajat…..

Rajat in low tone: sir behetar hoga aap khud hi padh le….. musase nahi bataya jayega…..

Abhijeet sense some pain in that tone so drop the topic: thik hai tum Mumbai pohocho…. Or sidha ghar pe aana….. yahi baat karenege…..

Rajat agreed: thik hai sir mai ACP sir ko inform kar deta hue…..

Abhijeet disagree: nahi Rajat abhi kuch mat batana… pichale 4 din se sir bohot stress me the….. Salunkhe sir ko maine bola tha toh Salunkhe sirne ACP sir ki chai mai unhe nind ki dawai di hai… waise toh uss dawai ka asar jada nahi hota sir pe (Rajat smile) but still abhi aaj thoda sukun se sone do unhe… kal subah mai phone karke unhe yaha bula lunga…..

Rajat agrees with him and cut the call…..

Abhijeet move to Daya's room…. He sees Daya is changing sides in restless….. he sense that some bad dream is nagging him inside…. Daya in that situation trying to scratch his forehead which is having bandage….. Abhijeet immediately move and catch Daya's hand….. and started moving his figures in Daya's hair….. soon Daya calm down and sleep peacefully again…..

Abhijeet check the bandage and about to move to his room….. but found tight grip of Daya's hand on his hand….. he drop the idea to move to his room and occupy the other side of bed….. Both brothers are sleeping peacefully that nigh….


	7. Unhealed Wound

Thanks for the Review Friends... Trying to write thoda bada chapter... waise yes I will Daya's cute movements in every chapter... per ussake sath baki bhi hoga na... warana Daya toh itana shaitan hai ki sare chapters bas shaitani pe hi khatam ho jayenge or story aage badhegi hi nahi :)

* * *

**Unhealed Wound**

In the Morning with sunrays Abhijeet gets up…. He saw Daya who is still sleeping…. But sunrays are disturbing him….. Abhijeet move and close the cartons properly…. He then check the watch….. 6.30….

Abhijeet to himself: Rajat adhe gante me yaha hoga….. mai ACP sir ko bata deta hue woh bhi aa jayege yaha…..

Abhijeet call on ACP sir's mobile but found no response so he ring landline….. someone pick up the call…..

Abhijeet: hello sir….

Dr Salunkhe: arre Abhijeet intani subah subah….. sab thik toh hai…..

Abhijeet: Dr sahab aap… haan yaha sab thik hai….. ACP sir kaise hai

Dr. Salunkhe: kal sham ko bohot roya woh ghar pe aake….. nind ki goli deke sulane ka idea kam aa gaya….. abhi bhi so raha hai…. kahi raat me jarurat na pade iss liye mai bhi yahi ruk gaya…

Abhijeet: I understand sir….. sir ko bohot dhakka laga hai… acha kiya aapne…. Mai bhi sir se baat karna chahta tha per Daya ko chod ke…..

Dr. Salunkhe: Abhijeet filhal tum sirf Daya pe dhyan do… woh baki kisi se nahi sambhalega… waise bhi ussaki bacho wali sari harkate tum hi sambhal sakte ho na…..

Abhijeet smiles: haan sir woh meri priority hai or humesha rahai ga…

Dr. Salunkhe: good…. Waise tumne kue phone kiya tha

Abhijeet: sir woh Rajat Pune se Daya ke records leke aa jayega half an hour mai….. Jis Geeta didi ko hum dhund rahai the ussaka pata bhi mil gaya hai….. maine socha its better agar app or sir yaha ho….

Dr Salunkhe: thik hai hum pohochte hai…

With this call ended….. Abhijeet gets free himself with morning chores….. and with a cup of strong coffee landed on sofa… He was shuffling news channels when his phone vibrate on side table….. he look at the caller id…. Its ACP sir

Abhijeet picked up the call…..

Abhijeet: hello sir kaha hai aap…..

ACP: tumhare ghar ke bahar…..

With this call ended….. Abhijeet move and open the door…..

Abhijeet: sir aayiye baithiye… aapne call kue kiya

ACP looking pal: woh maine soch Daya ne darwaja khola toh….

Abhijeet look in to those sad eyes: sir don't worry woh so raha hai….. or ab woh aapko pehechan raha hai…..

ACP sing: Abhijeet Pehechan ankho me dikhni bhi chahiye….. woh muse janta hai….. per pehechan muse ankho me nahi dikhati woh…. Aaise lagta hai woh kisi ajanbhi se baat kar raha hai woh….. Daya ki ankho me woh ajnabhi aaihesas nahi saha jata musase…..

A water drop about to fall from ACP's eyes when his doctor friends secured hand wrapped around him…..

Abhijeet utter his inner feeling in front of his father: sir muse dar lag raha hai…..

ACP is giving shock expression where Salunkhe demand explanation from Abhijeet…..

Salunkhe: Abhijeet kya baat hai bacche dar kue lag raha hai tumhe….

Abhijeet explain whole phone call with Rajat story to ACP and Salunkhe which ended with Question to ACP

Abhijeet:….. sir aap ko pata hai kya iss case ke bareme….

ACP: nahi Abhijeet Daya police academy first aaya tha jisase usse direct CID me entry milithi…. Maine select kiya hota toh mai ussaka past record check karta na… haan woh orphanage me pala bada hai yeh ussane batya tha tumhe tab tumne muse woh baat batayi thi per yeh toh kafi purani baat hai Tumhare uss kidnapping ke bhi pehele ki baat… Mamta foundation ke bareme toh tab pata chala jab uss case mai woh batch mila tha….. (Refer the case Murderes affairs)….

Abhijeet in deep tone: sir pata nahi kue lag raha hai jaise or kayi raaz aaise hai joh Daya ne aapne ander chupa ke rakhai hai… sir usse share karne chahiye na…. akhir hum ussake appane hai….

Salunkhe: Abhijeet kuch baate dohorane se unnka dard kam nahi hota balake badhata hai….. kue ki hum jisase share karte hai woh aapana hota hai…. or unn bato se uss aapne ke dil pe bhi wahi ghaw aa jate hai….. joh humse bardash nahi hote….. or tumse share karne se ussake shayad purane jakham hare ho jayege….. jise ussane aapane ander Daba diya hai…. or isse liye ussane tumhe nahi bataya hoga…..

When they are discussing all this…. Door bell rang…. Its Rajat….. Abhijeet bring coffee for all and they settled on Sofa…..

ACP incite: Haan Rajat kya pata chala…..

Rajat in low tone forward the file: sir yeh uss case ki file hai…..

ACP open the file and on first page found a Picture of 5-6 years old child pasted in victim column….. He can easily guess its Daya….. The eyes are same showing feelings of the Golden heart….. Then he read the other personal details of the Daya….. Along with words, describe in to Crime description Column…. Bitten brutally with three fractures…. Some hairline fractures and rat bit…. ACP was shell shock…. He read once again to confirm whether he read correct thing….. he turn the page…. And he understood why peoples said that Pictures impact more than words….. He see the picture of same kid but with so many burial cuts marks on whole face….. Some portion of the Skeen turns back and blue…. Its clear that somebody beaten him very badly….. his ever expressive eyes are close….

ACP also close his eyes and allow his pain to move from his eyes by way of water…. Rajat already seating there with down head….. he knows the result before…..

After seeing Shattered ACP Salunkhe takes the file from his hand… he also sees the photo and shocked… Abhijeet instantly grab that photo from Salunkhe's hand… and his eyes are started showing his pain… he cannot believe a person who is smiling from his heart are having bunch of black history… Till now Abhijeet knows the pain of losing family and living orphan life…. But this wound on that golden heart are still unrevealed untouched and unhealed…

Salunkhe look at the case file and a pain full ahh comes out from his mouth: Bastered….. (sorry for the word but want to give proper impact of situation)

Its first time all hear Doctor Salunkhe using such a abusing language for anybody…..

Rajat who are already went to that pain some hours back started: Sir iss file ke mutabit Daya sir police ko Ragini foundation ke ek band store room me mile the….. unhe bohot buri tarah se pita gaya tha or kariban teen din se unhe kuch khane ko bhi nahi diya gaya tha….. jab unko uss room se nikala gaya tab woh ek sanduk me chup ke baithe the ….

Salunkhe: 3 fractures the usse….. dono hath or ek pair…. rid ki haddiyo pe bhi hair line fractures the… internal injuries thi pet pe chati pe or pith pe….. hot fate hue the…. Nak ki hadi pe bhi hair line frature tha…. Forehead pe sujan thi kisi surface se takrane ke karan…...or kuch jakham chuhone katne…

The forensic doctor is reading doctors report present in the file…. But the last two words made his vision blure….. he not able to read further…..

ACP utter: kitana dard hua hoga usse… kaise saha hoga ussane… arre bacha tha woh…

Abhijeet was just crying silently….. his eyes are not shattering pain but it's there a different kind of Rage is present in him ….. gaze is fixed on the photo in his hand…..

Salunkhe: behosh tha jab waha se usse nikala….. Doctors ne toh umeed hi chod di thi…. pata nhi kaise bach gaya…..

Abhijeet utter: mere liye bach gaya….. muse jindagi deneke liye bach gaya…..

He shut his eyes move that photo near to his heart….. like he is moving in past and holding his child Daya near to his hear to absorb his all pain…. But the situation is reverse now…. That photo near to his hear is absorbing all pain of his buddy… he is giving strength to his buddy….

Abhijeet was crying and thinking: Daya kitana saha hai tumne arre kabhi toh aapne yeh jakham dikhata….. nahi hame yeh baat pata hai yeh baat Daya ko nahi pata chalni chahiye….. nahi…

Abhijeet open his eyes and in requesting tone: sir aap logo se request hai….. hume yeh bat pata hai yeh mere bhai ko nahi pata chalana chahiye… woh mar jayega sir….. please….

All three look at the person who is shattered… and just move their head as yes….. ACP move and hug his son…

ACP: yeh bat hum charo or Daya ke doctors ke alawa kisi ko nahi pata chalani chiaye….. yeh raaj humme hi rahai ga…..

When all this is happening a sweet voice sprayed a soothing blow on all wounds of his buddies heart…..

Abhi Bhiya… aap loh rahai ho…

Abhijeet move out from ACP's hug in shock….. Salunkhe instantly close file…. Instantly grab photo from Abhijeet's hand…. For a movement he stop he is placing photo in file….. but soon he get back the situation and hide the photograph and file under his coat… ACP and Rajat clear their eyes…

Abhijeet move towards Daya and hug him tightly…..Daya did not get the situation and reason of that sudden hug but he hugs in return….. his heart tell him to do so…..

Abhijeet sooth himself….. soothing hugs from two beloved people makes him stronger to handle the situation…. He clears his eyes…. And loose himself from hug and cup Daya's face in his hands…

Abhijeet: mera bhai uth gaya itani jaldi…..

Daya in proud tone: haan palso mela happy wala bilthday hai na….. toh mai bala ho jaunga….. or bale log jaldi uthate haina…..

A smile creep on all faces…. Daya move his head first and move towards other… he look at all carefully….

Daya: good molning…. A pure smile on the face and the words manage to apply some medicine on wounded hearts…..

All are happy with this one wish…..

Rajat in hurry: Good morning Daya sir…..

Daya started laughing madly with this…. Rajat understand what he did….. Daya run towards Abhijeet…

Daya: Abhi bhaiya issane muse sil bola….

Abhijeet: haan ab tum bade ho gaye hona…. Issi liye Rajat ne tumhe sir bola….

He deliberately take Rajat's name… so that Daya can make image of Rajat in his conscious mind and send to his unconscious mind…..

Daya move to Rajat he looks at him keenly… Rajat move bit back when Daya says: Kya mai tumhe bhaiya bula sakta hue…..

Rajat totally confused what to say….. he is habitual to call sir to Daya… now suddenly taking only his name….. or say something else…. Will difficult to him…..

Daya waited for the answer but did not got any so he again ask: bolona kya mai tumhe bhaiya bula sakta hue…..

Rajat look at ACP with pleading eyes…. While Abhijeet enjoying the scenario created by his loving brother…..

ACP understand: kue tumhe usse bhaiya kue bulana hai

Daya: maama kehti hai aapne se bado ka naam nahi lete….. toh mai isska naam nahi le sakta…..toh mai isse bhaiya bulaunga….. ACP uncle…

A smile comes on ACP's face….. Its not the first time he is listening ACP UNCLE….. but today its sound so special….. its come from the person whom he treats his small spoiled son…

Abhijeet comes in between: Daya chalo tum fresh ho jao….. or ache ache kapade pehen ke tayar ho jao…. Hume Mukul se milne jana hai…..

Daya: pestly (pastry) wale bhaiya se…..

Abhijeet: haan unhi se….

Daya happily move inside the room and here Abhijeet dials Geeta Kumars number after taking it from Rajat…. He now want his brother back as soon as possible…..


	8. A morning to Remember

Thanks for the reviews... Here is the next chapter... as per my idea... this chapter was on Hospital situation and a story from Geeta Kumar... but all of you want some Daya scene so added here... hope you all like it...

* * *

**A morning to Remember **

Abhijeet on phone call

A leady voice: hello

Abhijeet: Hello mai CID Snr Inspector Abhijeet bol raha hue…. kya meri baat Geeta Kumarji se ho rahi hai….

Geeta: ji haan bol rahi hue….. per CID ko musase kya kam…..

Abhijeet in serious tone: Geeta ji mai aapse kariban 30 (Treating Daya's age 35 – 36 years) saal purani ek case ke bareme baat karna chata hue….. joh Ragini Foundation me hua tha…

Geeta instantly: aap Daya ko jante hai….. (Abhijeet feels happiness in voice)

Abhijeet: ji mai ussaka bada bhai bol raha hue…..

Geeta: Jaha tak muse yaad hai Daya ke bade bhai ka naam Abhijeet nahi hai…

Abhijeet: dekhiye Geeta ji Daya bohot badi musibat me hai…. mai aap ko sab kuch bata dunga….. per kya aap aaj 9 bage City hospital me aap sakti hai…..

Geeta think a while and: thik hai…. mai uss waqt Daya ke liye kuch jada kar nahi payi thi per aaj jarur karungi….. mai pohoch jaungi….

Abhijeet very happy: Thank you thank you so much….. CID officer Inspector Rajat aap ko 8.45 ke aas pass pick karenge aap ke hotel se…. aap hotel Green roof mai theheri hai na….

Geeta: ji aap ko kaise pata…

Abhijeet: ji aapke puna wale office se pata chala hai…. aapke mobile pe abhi joh number aaya hai woh mera number hai….. koi bhi baat ho toh muse phone kar dijiye….. aage ka coordination aapse Inspector Rajat karenge….

Geeta ji: Ji thik hai…..

With this call gets ended…

Abhijeet to Rajat: Rajat abhi 7.30 ho rahai hai…. tum fresh ho jao…. Guest room me jake…. Thoda rest karo or fir hum sab nikalte hai….

Rajat nodded….

Abhijeet to both seniors: sir aap log baithiye mai breakfast banata hue…..

When Salunkhe interrupt: Abhijeet ruko….. muse kuch kehena hai…..

Abhijeet who was about to move stops: kya bat hai Doctor sahab….

Salunkhe: Abhijeet Daya ne abhi abhi kaha do din baad ussaka birthday hai….. right?

ACP and Abhijeet nodded as yes….. but totally confused where the Conversion will move now….

Salunkhe Continued: iss file pe date hai 14th December… Daya 3 din tak uss kamreme band tha….. matlab usse 11th ko waha band kiya hoga…. Or Daya ka birthdate hai 11th December….

Abhijeet added: per Daya ke hisab se maine usse band kamrese kal nikala or Abhi bhi ussake birthday ko ek din baki hai…. Matlab ussake hisab se kal 8th December tha or aaj 9th December….. aain yeh kya chakkar hai…..

Salunkhe thinking deeply: wahi toh samajne ki koshish kar raha hue mai kabse….

ACP in stern tone: shant ho jao tum dono….. ab joh bhi pata chalega Geeta Kumar yane Daya ki Geeta didi se hi pata chalega….. abhi yaha yeh sab discuss mat karo…. Agar Daya ne sun liya toh pareshan ho jayega…. mental stress me aa jayega….

Abhijeet and Salunkhe nodded and Abhijeet moves to prepare breakfast…. Where, ACP and Salunkhe settle on sofa…. Salunkhe is shuffling some news channels where ACP gets busy with a book after taken out from book shelf…..

After sometime Abhijeet preparing breakfast in kitchen….. Salunkhe and ACP are still busy in their respective works…... Daya still in room… where, Rajat after getting fresh move to Kitchen…. He was wearing extra pair of cloths which he was caring while moving to Pune…..

Rajat from kitchen door: Abhijeet sir mai kuch help karu aapki…

Abhijeet look behind and smile: arre nahi nahi Rajat sab ho gaya….. bas chai banana baki hai

Rajat moves to kitchen platform: sir aap dish lagayiye mai chai bana deta hue…..

Without giving any chance to Abhijeet, Rajat started for preparing tea….

While preparing tea he hesitantly ask: sir aap ko dar lag raha hai kya….

Abhijeet understand what Rajat has asked….. Rajat asked so many questions in just one question…

Abhijeet: Rajat Doctors ne kaha hai ki yeh temporary phase hai… toh itana dar nahi lag raha hai…. per aaj dil me bohot jada taklif hue…. yeh jan kar ki mere Daya ne akele kitana kuch saha hai… pata hai Rajat usse ussaki maa ke mout ke sapane aate hai… ussane woh sab bataya muse per yeh baat ussane musase chupayi….

Abhijeet was so much sad… He is hurt so much….. He wanted to scold Daya for this but no this situation is not right…. Or say that situation will never come as he already decided that He never let Daya knows that He knows everything…

Rajat try to consoling him: sir kayi baar jab humper kuch baate bitati hai na toh hum seh jate hai…. per wahi baate kisi aapne ke sath hoti hai na….. toh sehena bohot mushkil ho jata hai….. Daya sir ne aapne sath joh hua woh seh liya….. per unnhe pata tha ki aap nahi seh paoge….. aapka dil bohot dukhega….. joh unnse sehen nahi hoga… shayad yahi wajah hai ki woh pain woh dard sab kuch unhone aapne ander chupa diya…

Abhijeet looks at the person who gives him new side of the situation that too in simple words…. He replies in pain: Rajat jab dard ko under chupa diya jaye na…. Toh woh ek din issi tarah bahar nikalta hai…

He turns and clear his eyes…

Rajat to change the emotional environment: waise Daya sir jada masti toh nahi karte na…

Abhijeet: Rajat jab woh thik tha tab konsa kam masti karta tha…. Tumne dekha nahi hai usse…. jab woh gharpe hota hai na…. toh ek baccha hi ban jata hai…. Abhi muse yeh chahiye woh chahiye…. Chalu hi reheta hai ussaka…. Or pura sir ghar pe uthaye ghumata hai woh alag…..

Abhijeet is talking all in dreamy tone…. He is missing those movements so much…..

Rajat smiles: sir aap ko bhi toh yeh sab acha lagta hai

Abhijeet: Rajat aaj se pehele acha lagta tha ki Daya hak jata raha hai…. ussaka bachpana humare dosti ki jaan hai…. per aaj samaj me aaya…. Bachpan me joh ussane nahi paya na woh ab musae pake aapne dil ke jhakham bharne ki koshish kar raha hai mera Daya….. Kabhi kabhi anjaan rehene me kitani khushi hoti hai yeh aaj pata chal raha hai…..

The hurt tone of Abhijeet is still showing concern and love…..

Rajat see that Abhijeet already makes some pasta….. so asked

Rajat: arre sir yeh pasta kiske liye

Abhijeet smiles: tumhare pyare Daya sir ke liye….. kal sham ko sara khana chod ke noodles chahiye the….. aaj pata nahi kya mange ga…. hope so pasta pasand aa jaye…..

With this words Abhijeet serve Pasta in a dish and move out….. leaving smiling Rajat behind…..

Rajat: kash aap Daya sir ko unnke bachapan me mile hote….. toh shayad woh sab unnke sath karne ki himmat kisi ki bhi nahi hoti…..

He sings heavily and concentrate on tea….

Where Abhijeet put plate on dining table and heard call from Daya's room… He saw ACP and Salunkhe moving to Daya's room so decided to watch from door…. So he move and stand at Daya's room door in manner that Daya will not see him…..

ACP and Salunkhe enter in to room and Daya was standing in front of open cupboard

ACP to Daya: arre Daya kya hua beta kuch chahiye…

Daya turn and in crying tone: ACP Uncle muse samaj me nahi aa laha mai kya pehenu…..

ACP takes Daya's hand in hand and moves him away: acha chalo mai deta hue tumhe….

He took out brown shirt and held in front of Daya

ACP: yeh pehen lo

Daya twist his lips : cheeee yeh toh purani dikhti hai…

ACP turn and take out blur shirt: yeh achi hai na

Daya give unbelievable look to ACP: yeehhh colol… naaa issme me handsam nahi dikhata…..

Salunkhe and Abhijeet about to burst in laughter at two different places…..

ACP who is short tempered are handling his son in patiently… he taken out few more but Daya denied with different different reasons….. Finally ACP gives up…..

ACP smiles: acha ahca….. fir tum hi batao konsa color chahiye umhe…..

Daya think and: maloon….

ACP take out the maroon shirt… ACP offer help to Daya in wearing Shirt and Daya happily accept it… Salunkh and Abhijeet are watching Father's care and concern….

ACP: acha dekho kitane handsome lag rahai ho…..

ACP took comb and started settling Daya's wait hair….. when Daya touches his coat….

Daya: ACP uncle muse bhi coat pehenana hai…..

ACP Abhijeet and Salunkhe are shock on demand…..

ACP takes a look of cupboard and takes out Daya's coat… (which is blazer coat but not similar to ACP's coat)

Daya: naaa muse aaisa wala chahiye (he shows ACP his coat)

Abhijeet knows that Daya does not have that type of Coat….. ACP also confirm after looking cupboard that no such type of coat present…

ACP tries to manage: arre coat kue Chahiye tum toh aaise hi bohot handsome lag rahai ho…. Kue Salunkhe

Salunkhe jump in to conversation to help his friend: haan Daya bacche….. waise bhi kitani garami ho rahi hai…

Daya like stubborn spoiled child: nahi aapne pehele na hai ACP uncle ne pehena hai toh muse bhi chahiye…. Aap ko nahi lag lahi garami…..

Abhijeet murmur at his place: ACP sir aab jawab do aapne bête ko…

ACP with smile: arre haan Salunkhe kitani garami ho rahi hai….. chalo hum bhi aapna coat utaar dete hai…..

Salunkhe give unbelievable look to ACP who already removed his coat…. And waist coat….. Salunkhe also remove his coat with some angry expression….

Abhijeet Murmur: wah mere sher jawab nahi tera….. CID ke ACP Pradyuman ka coat utarwaya hai tumne….

ACP to Daya: ab koi bhi nahi pehene ga coat… thik hai….

Daya in dreamy tone: Abhi Bhaiya bhi nahi…..

Abhijeet enjoying all this with smile on face: pata nahi isski gadi mere coats pe aake hi kue atak jati hai….. muse toh lagata hai ek din yeh mere sare coats gayab kar dega kahi….

ACP smiles: haan Abhi bhiya bhi nahi…..

Daya nodded happily… ACP and Salunkhe take sing when other trouble comes up….

ACP: chale ab bahar

Daya: naaa… muse aaisi shirt chahiye collal less (he pointing towards Salunkhe's shirt try to say collarless shirts)

ACP look at Salunkhe and give a meaning full glance…..

Salunkhe immediately clear: no no ACP aab mai yeh shirt nahi utarene wala…. Pata nahi kya dushmani hai tumhare beto ko musas…..

ACP looks at Daya who looks more determined on his demand than his friend… Abhijeet feels that His father is helpless in situation so moves to rescue him….

Abhijeet enter with: arre wah mera Daya toh handsome lag raha hai ek dum….. kitani pyaari shirt peheni hai….

He turn to Doctor Salunkhe: Doctor sahab dekho collar wali shirt kitani achi dikh rahi hai Daya ko… aapne yeh kya pehena hai bina collar ka bilkul acha nahi hai…..

Daya instantly asks: thola bhi acha nahi hai….

Abhijeet twist his lips a bit and looks at Salunkhe: thodi bhi nahi ….

Daya immediately: fil muse nahi chahiye…..

And he moves out from the room… Giving relaxation to ACP and Salunkhe….. They give uff bach gaye look to each other…..

ACP smiles: uff kitana mushkil hai isse smbhalna… pata nahi tum kaise karte ho….

Abhijeet who already turn to move out behind Daya: sir 16 saalo ki practice hai….. waise mai yaha aapko breakfast ke liye bulane aaya tha…. Aa jayiye sir…..

When Abhijeet move to dining table….. he found Daya already settled on Table with Pasta bowle in front of him…

Abhijeet murmur: sahab ka mood toh acha hai….. lagat hai aaj Pasta se hi kam chal jayega…

When Rajat comes with other breakfast items…. All grab their plates and settle on Chairs.. ACP and Salunkhe settle on besides chairs…. Abhijeet on Master chair…. Daya Besides him… Daya still only looking at Pasta bowl…. Still not taken one bite…

ACP look at him and ask: Kya hua Daya kha kue nahi rahai ho...

When Rajat enters with teacups and settles down near Daya….Daya look at Rajat and smile…. Somehow Rajat feel at he is in trouble….. It's daredevil smile but still something was there…

Daya with smile: Woh mai Lajat bhaiya ka intejar kar raha tha na…

Abhijeet look at him curiously: kue Rajat se kya chahiye tumhe…

Daya with smile: woh aa Lajat bhaiya muse khilayenge…

Rajat drop the spoon in to plate with he just taken in the hand…. Where Abhijeet ACP and Salunkhe shock… Abhijeet recover first and wanted to take advantage of the situation…

Abhijeet look at Rajat: haan haan kue nahi aaj Rajat tumhe nasta karwayega….. kue Rajat…

Rajat in shock: sirrrr mmmm aaiii…

Abhijeet in smiley tone: haan tum… (he handed over pasta bowl to Rajat)….. where Daya already move from dining table to sofa and started with cartoon on TV…

Abhijeet to Rajat after seeing this: all the best Rajat….. ab duniya bharke nakhare hone wale hai khate waqt…. Abhi musase puch rahai the na Daya sir tang toh nahi karte….. ab jao dekho…

Rajat look at ACP and Salunkhe for help…. When instantly show that they are busy in eating….. so with no option he move towards Daya…..

He settled on side sofa….. and move spoon of pasta towards Daya's mouth…

Daya who is smiling: dekho na Lajat bhaiya….. kitana pyala hai Jelly… tom ko kitana bhaga raha hai….

He paid no attention to spoon but change his direction and lye comfortably on Sofa….. and continue his talk….

Daya: mai bhi Jelly jaisa pyala hue na…...

Rajat look at Abhijeet who is just smiling…

Rajat again shift spoon towards Daya's mouth: Ddddayyaa si….. (Daya look at him) haan Please kha lijiye dekhiye bohot testy bana hai…

Daya give unbelievable look: tumne kab khaya…..

Abhijeet smile and murmur: Rajat CID officer hai woh kuch bhi hojaye usse ullu banana itana aasan nahi hai…..

Rajat stammering: nnnnn….nahi mmmm….matlab maine nahi kh khaya…. Woh bas dekh ke pata chal raha hai na…..

Daya again question: isssme chos (Souse) hai…..

Rajat confused: chos… matlab ssii….. (he stop himself for adding r to complete the sentence)

Daya wide his eyes: tumko chos nahi pata…..

ACP finds its too much difficult for Rajat to handle the situation…and also they are in some hurry to move to Mukul so…..

ACP in slow voice: Abhijeet bas ab bohot hogaya…. Tum jante hona Rajat nahi khila payega usse…. arre Rajat kya mai bhi nahi kar paunga….. go and help him…..

Abhijeet who now does not have any option move towards Rajat….. he found Daya is continuously shifting and Rajat moving spoon to his mouth….. in struggle some pasta was already drop on Daya's shirt….

Abhijeet with bit strict but still loving tone: Daya yeh kya kiya tumne shirt pe gira diya…..

He took tissue from table and clean the shirt make sure there is no dag present of that pasta….. then take bowl from Rajat's hand and signal him to move and do his nasta… Rajat happy to do so….

Abhijeet took a spoon in hand and move towards Daya's mouth…. Who is looking at him with guilty eyes….

Abhijeet in smiling tone: kya hua….

Daya instantly grab his ears and: choooollly…..

Abhijeet smile: arre mera pyara chotusa motusa Jerry muse sorry keh raha hai….. koi bat nahi chalo ab TV band karo or fata fat pasta khatam karo…..

Abhijeet takes remote and shut the TV off….. Daya made annoyed face…. But after looking Abhijeet's serious face he finally took pasta in his mouth…

Abhijeet: kaisa hai….

Daya bohot acha hai….. testy teasty hai…

After breakfast, they lock the house and move towards Hospital….. Daya Abhijeet in qualis…. ACP and Salunkhe in Innova as they have to move Bureau after that….. Rajat in his car as he has to move Hotel to draw Geeta Kumar towards Hospital…..


	9. In Hospital - I

Thanks Friends for All reviews I am glad you like my work...

Now Chapters will be bit boring... So I am giving a pich of funny note... with Daya... I know this chapter is small but will update tom promise...

Now Enjoy the Story

* * *

**In Hospital - I**

Here in Hospital….. Mukul takes Daya in his cabin where some toys, video games, TV etc are present….. ACP already informs Freddy to be in Hospital….. They leave Daya with Freddy who are very much happy after seeing so many toys… After looking at Daya who is confirmable with Freddy and Toys… all move towards other cabin… ACP Salunkhe Abhijeet and Mukul settled in cabin….

Abhijeet initiates the talk: Mukul yeh sab toys…

Mukul laughs: Tum CID wale na kitane sawal puchte ho….. tum logo ke sath toh muse lagata hai mai koi mujrim hue or tum log meri puch tach kar rahai ho… (All smiles) waise aaj kal bacho ke psychological problems itane bad gaye hai ki unnke parents ko unhe yaha lana padat hai…. violence or depression jaise symptoms toh bohot jada common ho gaye hai….

ACP nodded in agreement: haan competition itana badh gaya hai School mai khel kud me….. her maa baab ko chahiye unnka baccha TV pe aaye kuch aaisa kare jaise dance gana… fir Bacho pe pressure dalana shuru…. School ke sath sath hajar tarah ke classes…. Unn bacho ko toh aapne liye hi time nahi milta….. Maa Baap dono bahar rehet hai din bhar….. sham ko aake yeh pressure dena….. Fir bacho ka irritation aaise violence or depression ke jariye bahar aata hai…..

Mukul smiles sadly: Haan ACP sahab bilkul sahi kaha aapne…..

After a comfortable silence Mukul initiate the talks…

Mukul: waise Abhijeet kal Daya ka behavior kaisa tha koi pareshani ki baat…

Abhijeet unnecessary settled in chair and come in to alert mode: nahi shaitani ki per normal wali…. Ummar ke hisab se bohot samjdar lagta hai….

ACP added: maa baap ki achanak mout ke baad bada ho gaya hoga woh per abhi bhi bachpana baki hai yahi achi baat hai…..

Mukul nodded… where Abhijee added in matter…..

Abhijeet: per Mukul ek baat ajeeb hue… jab maine usse sham ko noodles ke liye mana kiya na…. toh woh jerk ho gaya….. Shiver karne laga….. dar gaya….. or musase dur jane laga….

Mukul's facial expression changes like he got what he wants….. he asked in excitement: ohhhh kuch or jaise ghussa dikhya…. kuch chije tum per faiki ya khud ko chot pohochane ki koshish ki….. jaise normally ghussa dikhate hai bacche….

Abhijeet nodded as no and Mukul's face glows more: nahi nahi bas musase dur jane laga….. maine usse aapne paas khicha or hug kiya toh bas thodi der me normal ho gaya…..

Mukul bang on the table in happiness: haan matalab wapas aane ki puri umeed hai…..

Abhijeet panic: matab kya hai tumhara tumne kaha tha temporary stage hai… ab keh rahai ho bas umeed hai….. kya hai yeh haan…..

Mukul in clam tone: Abhijeet shant ho jao…. Dekho mai samaj sakta hue ki tum pareshan ho…. Per yeh samjo ki yeh dimag hai….. or jaisa maine pehel bhi kaha hai ki isske khel anokhe hote hai… Illaaj ke waqt hume bohot sawdan rehena hoga…. Usse ek jhatake ki jarurat hai…. per agar woh jhataka sahi na hua na….. toh ussaka barin so jaye… he will move in COMA…

All are shock what to say and what not…

Abhijeet (Simmer down and in sad tone): Nahi fir woh jaisa hai mai usse waise hi sambhalunga… bas woh mere pass hona chahiye….. bolata muskurata….. mussase apani bate manwata….. nahi Mukul aaisa hai toh muse ussaka ilaj hi nahi karwana…..

Last line was a determinant tone of CID Snr Inspector… All are shocked… ACP about to say something when Mukul tell him no by eyes…

Mukul: Abhijeet aaise back foot pe jane se kam nahi hoga… Dekho I will do what is best for him….. per tum sab logo ko pehele muspar trust karna hoga….. or Hum aaisa kuch karenge hi nahi ki Daya ke dimag ko galat shock lage…..

Abhijeet look at him and found calm and smiley face with confidant look…. He think for sometime…. Think in silence and look at others…. Who are looking at him with pleading eyes….

Abhijeet: Sorry Mukul woh mai dar gaya tha… thik hai hum tayar hai….

All smiles and nodded to each other….. its silent promise that they will stand behind DUO always…..

Mukul asked further: haan toh batao kya pata chala hai Daya ke past ke bareme…

Abhijeet look at Salunkhe and nodded….. Salunkhe takes out the file and give it to Mukul….. when Mukul about to pick the file Abhijeet interrupt

Abhijeet: Please Mukul abhi joh kuch yaha discuss hone wala hai… woh Daya ko kabhi pata nahi chalana chahiye… kabhi bhi nahi ussake thik hone ke bad bhi nahi….. (Although he is requesting but his tone was not more that threatening to Mukul)

Mukul now understanding the bond between two so nodded with smile…..

Mukul murmur but in audible tone: marna hai kya muse usse bata ke…..

A Smile creeps on all faces… Mukul go through the file and said…

Mukul: horrible koi ek bacche se aaisa kaise kar sakta hai… I don't understand…. Log aaise shaitan kaise ban jate hai…..

After the file, Salunkhe told him the date confusion…. He ended with….

Salunkhe: shayad Daya dates bhul gaya ho… (all look at him in confusion)…. matlab ho sakta hai na….. hume kaha aapne bachpan ki her ek baat date or time ke sath yaad hai iss waqt…..

All are agree with this…..

Mukul: sahi kaha Dr sahab aapne….. hum jaise jaise bade ho jate hai waise wasie kayi baate hum bhul jate hai….. jaisa ki aap bhi jante hai kayi baate hum nahi bhul pate….. or woh bate aaisi hoti hai jinhe hum jane anjane yaad karte rehete hai….. Daya bhi jane anjaane iss baat ko regular intervals me yaad karta hoga tabhi toh ussaka impact abhi bhi itana gehera hai… waise bhi yeh koi aam baat toh nahi lag rahi hai jisse who asani se bhul jaye… dekh ke lag raha hai jaise its too much painful experience for him….. or aaise experience dimag pe hi nahi dil pe bhi aapne nishan chod jate hai… (He maintains some silence to give space to each one….. so that they can sooth their hearts)… waise ab kya kare joh bhi information hai woh adhuri hai… or Adhuri information se mai ussaka illaj nahi kar sakta…

Abhijeet added: Mukul maine Daya ki Geeta didi yaane Geeta Kumar se baat ki hai….. Rajat usse leke yaha aata hi hoga…..

When they are busy in discussion…. Freddy come inside….. he was so much tensed… All look at him and he just manages to say…..

Freddy: Sirr…. Who who Daya sir…

All stands up and started Running towards Mukul's cabin… Abhijeet is the first one to enter…When he reaches to room Door…. He saw an unbelievable scene….. Daya is playing with the gun…. After a look only he understands that its real gun… He look back where Freddy is standing near to ACP….. After the Abhijeet's staring glance…. He move his head down….. Here Daya is now pointing Gun towards ward boy who come inside to take some files …..

Daya pointing Gun to ward boy: hath upper kalo walana mai tumhe goli mal dunga….

Ward boy is in really bad condition he is shivering like hell…. He look at door and found Abhijeet who by motion order him to up his hands… ward boy ups his hands and Abhijeet started clapping….. Daya move his head towards door….

Abhijeet come forward while others stay back…. To let Abhijeet handle the situation single handed….. As if Daya gets panic he may shoot the bullet…

Abhijeet: arre wah mera Daya toh ek dum police wala ban gaya or chor ko pakad bhi liya…..

Abhijeet move to take gun from Daya's hand….. when he about to take it….. Daya move his hand down….. his grinning face turn to irritated one…

Daya in irritation: mai police wala nahi hue samaje tum…..

Abhijeet turn his attention from Gun to Daya'a face with these words… he wanted to take that gun from Daya's hands as soon as possible…

Abhijeet smile and reply: acha toh kon ho tum….

Daya in dreamy tone: mai na CID officel hue…

Abhijeet smiles: acha toh tum CID officer ho…. Per fir yeh gun kue hai tumhare pass…. CID officers ke pass gun nahi hoti…..

Daya laugh he is still holding that gun…. Which direction changing with each move of Daya….

Daya: hehehehe… Abhi bhaiya aap ko toh kuch bhi nahi pata….. aale CID officels ke pass bhi gun hoti hai pel woh na usse chupake lakh te hai aaise….

Daya hide his gun under the Hospital cloths…..

Abhijeet looks at ward boy and signals him to move from the place as soon as possible…. Ward boy moves from the place as soon as possible…

Daya started moving behind him…

Daya: alle chor bhag gaya pakado usse….

While Abhijeet grab his wrist and try to stop him… when he did not stop…..

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya woh gun muse do or tum kahi nahi ja rahai ho samaje…..

Daya turn with a jerk and he started shaking badly… He is not able to move as Daya is holding his wrist tightly… Abhijeet looks at him and remember the last night incidence…. So he immediately control on his anger…

Abhijeet control and pull Daya in hug…. After sometime when Daya's body jerks simmer down…. Abhijeet moves towards coach present inside the cabin and seats…. Daya place his head on Abhijeet's shoulder and relax a bit….. he is still shivering….. Abhijeet patting on his forehead with one hand…..

Abhijeet try to sooth him: arre Daya kya hua…. CID officer aaise darta thodina hai….

Daya smile: Abhi bhaiya mai thodi na dal gaya… dal toh aap gaye the….. dekho kaise mela hath pakad ke baithe ho…

Abhijeet look at his hand… he is holding Daya's hand tightly…. He smile and loose his grip…

They seats in same position for sometime….. Abhijeet keep patting on Daya's head…..

Daya's jerking body is calm down now….. he soon move into deep sleep…. Abhijeet first slowly remove the Gun from Daya's back side….. then settle him on coach… After confirming that Daya is sleeping peacefully Mukul enter and give seductive to him by way of injection … then they move him to special ward…

Here ACP scolds Freddy for his carelessness and then settles him to Daya's room…

After all this halla gulla all move outside the cabin when Abhijeet got call from Rajat Informing that he is at Hospital Reception….


	10. In Hospital - II

Thanks for review Friends... please do review after reading... more reviews give encouragement to write more... and sorry there are some mistakes in this chapter but really do not find time to read it once again...

Warning no Daya scene...

* * *

**In Hospital - II**

Rajat and Geeta enter inside the Cabin….. Geeta is a woman who is in her fifties….. Wearing cotton sari with little make up on her face increasing her natural beauty… not so fair complexion….. her kindness is heart is reflecting on her face….. Abhijeeet stands up and move ahead….

Abhijeet folded his hands for Namaste: Namaste Geeta ji….. and thanks ki aap yaha aayi….

Geeta folding her hands: Namaste…. Or aap please thanks mat kahiye mai aap se keh chuki hue…. Ki Daya ke liye kuch bhi karne ko mile toh muse acha hi lagega… dil pe joh boz hai itane salo me who thoda toh kam hoga….

She said last line in very low and sad tone….. He sorrow reflects directly on her face….. After a soothing silence…. She continued….

Geeta: Aap Inspector Abhijeet hai right…..

Abhijeet smiles: ji maine hi aapko phone kiya tha….. yeh hai ACP sir Dr Salunkhe or yeh Dr Mukul yeh Daya ka illaj kar rahai hai…..

Geet: waise Abhijeet ji aapne kaha tha ki aap Daya ke bade bhai hai….. kaise….

Abhijeet laugh silently: shayad aap tab se yahi soch rahi hai

Geeta smile on her own impatience: I am sorry per Daya ke bhai ko mai janti hue…. bachpan me dekh hai usse…. Ussaka naam Abhijeet toh nahi tha….. or iss duniya me Daya ka or bhi koi saga hai yeh yakin nahi hai muse…..

She said last line in bit anger and aggressive way…

ACP in soothing tone: Geeta ji yeh Daya ka dost hai….. pichle 17 salo se ek dusare ke sath kam karte karte yeh kab dost ban gaye kab bhai ban gaye shayad innka inhe bhi nahi pata….. per haan Abhijeet Daya ka ek dum chote bhai jaisa khayal rakhata hai…

Geeta in no time: ji woh toh phone call se hi pata chal gaya tha….

Abhijeet shocked as phone conversation happened was so much professional: matalab

Geeta explain: Abhijeetji mai ek social worker hue bachapan se leke ab tak rishto ke itane roop dekhe hai ki ab bas insanki dusare insane ke liye boli bato se hi pata chal jata hai ki issme kitana pyaar hai or kitana dhoka…..or aapki baato me muse sirf or sirf concern dikha….. pyaar dikha….. waise Daya kaha hai….. or use hua kya hai…..

Abhijeet brief Geeta about all the things happened with Daya in past few days and also inform her that he is turned as a kid by mind…

Geeta shocked and her heart pain expels with words: iss ki jindgime khushiya theherti kue nahi hai…. Aap ko mere bareme kisane bataya…..

Abhijeet: Geeta ji Daya ne hoshme aane ke baad joh bachapane me baate ki ussase hume ussaki Geeta Didi ke bareme pata chala…. Or fir humne Mamta foundation or Pune police ke record check kiye…. Hume waha se yeh file mili…..

Abhijeet give file to her…. Geeta open and first saw the childhood photo of Daya… she run soft hand on his face….. a love and concern is there in that touch….. she turn the page and saw bitten face of Daya…. She immediately closes her eyes….. and then file… when she open her eyes again they are wet….

Geeta said in hurtful tone: aap log ab musase kya chahte hai…..

Mukul take matter in his hands now: Dekhiye… yeh file hume yet bata rahi hai ki impact kya hua hai….. damage kya hua hai….. per Daya abhi damage ke pehele wali jindagi me ataka hua hai….. or humara yeh janana bohot jada jaruri hai ki akhir ussake sath yeh damage hua kaise….. akhir hua kya tha unn dino me ki Daya ki yeh halat hue…..

Geeta take a painful sing: thik hai mai aap ko sab kuch batati hue….. per kya mai ussase pehele ek bar use dekh sakti hue…

Mukul ACP Dr Salunkhe and Rajat all looks at Abhijeet… they wants to give permission but after all what Abhijeet think is really matters…

Abhijeet stand and smile: ji chaliye mai aapko ussase milwata hue….. per iss waqt who so raha hai….. seductive ka asar hai ussper…

Geeta's hopeful eyes smile after this words She just manage make a node…. Its says… its ok I understand…

They move to special room where Daya is sleeping peacefully….. Freddy is seating near to him and patting on his head with love….. when all enter Freddy move aside and give space to Geeta… She comes near to bed….. her shivering hands touches Daya's forehead….. they stay there for some time and then move into his hairs….. She then touches his cheeks….. Water of happiness is flowing from her eyes….. All others can feel a big sister concer for her small brother….. She then just places her lips on Daya's forehead….. and some drop of waters drop on his forehead…

She then turn and move out from the room as soon as possible… All other except Freddy follow her….

After some time they all again gathered in cabin…..

Abhijeet in hopeful tone: Geeta ji Daya jabhi jaga ussane aapka naam liya….. issaka matlab woh aapke kariba tha uss waqt… humari akhari umeed hai aap….

Geeta nodded: Abhijeetji mai samaj sakti hue ki aap per kya bit rahi hai….. mai aap logo ko sab kuch batati hue….. (She settle down in chair…. All others also turn in alert mode…. Mukul started recording so if he required he will again refer this talk) Ragini Foundation… maine aapni aakhe ussi foundation me kholi… mere maa baap janam ke baad teen dinka muse waha chod ke gaye the…. Maine wahi pali badi….. jaise jaise samaj aane laga mai aapna dukh bhulane ke liye dusare baacho ka khayal rakhane lagi….. muse abhi bhi yaad hai October 1984…. Foundation me teen bacche aaye….. unnmese doh kafi bade the or aapna khayal rakhne ke kabil bhi the….. teesara sabse chota tha…. 5-6 saal….. Ussaki ankh ek waqt bohot bolti hongi….. per uss waqt unnme sirf or sirf dart ha…..woh ander se bohot Dara hua tha….. sehema hua…. teeno me pyaar tha ache se rehete the teeno… baade wale dono aapne chote bhai ka khayal rakhane ki koshish karte…. per akhir bache the…. Who bhi dare hue toh thehi….. baad me pata chala ki teeno sage bhai behen the….. unn ke maa baap ki mout hue thi ek car accident me….. or unnke baki ke pariwarne unnhe anath ashram ka rasta dikhaya tha… kafi acha pariwar hoga…. Ameer….. kue ki unnke khilone kapade kafi mehenge the… chota toh kya kya mangata tha…. Her baar usse kuch na kuch keheke mana karna padta tha….. per ussake issi aadtoki wajah se Asharam ke Manager Vishnu bohot naraj rehene lage tha ussase… waise bhi woh bohot garam mijas ka tha…. Baat baat pe bacho pe hath uthata tha…..

Abhijeet's eyes are showing rage….. his eyes are boiling now….. But nobody noticed it….. all are listening Geeta's words carefully…. Even Abhijeet…. Or can say its his unconscious mind's reaction…

Geeta: uss choteka naam tha Dayanand…. Use na aapna naam bolna hi nahi aata tha thikse….. toh Daya keheta tha….. (A smile appears on all faces they remember Daya's childish talk)….. Manager Vishnu ka Daya pe kuch Jada hi ghussa tha…. Daya ko aaye kariban 2 mine ho gaye the…. Thoda ghul mil gaya tha…. Kuch baccho se ussaki dosti bhi hue thi….. Uss din 8th December 1984 ki sham thi…. sab baache khel rahai the…. Or mai unhe dekh rahi thi…. jab maine dekha… Daya akele baith ke muskura raha tha…..

Flashback….

Geeta move to a small kid seating on bench and smiling continuously…. She settle down beside him and…..

Geets : arre Daya yaha akele kue baithe ho jao Varun ke sath khelo….. or yeh akele akele kya muskura rahai ho…

Daya still smiling: Geeta didi pata hai aapko 2 (He shows two fingers to Geeta) din baad na mela happy wala bilthday hai…..

Geeta place her hand on his shoulder: acha wah yeh toh bohot achi baat hai….

Daya added in happy tone: pata hai aapko mamma ne kaha tha iss bilthday pe woh muse cal wala cake lake dengi….. or hum sab bohot badi palty karenge…

Geeta smiles: arre wah…..

Daya in sad tone….. his smile was disappeared: per Geeta didi mamma toh dul chahli gayi na ab muse cake kon lake dega….

Geeta becomes silent she don't have any answer….. she was thinking to ask manager Vishnu about the birthday celebration but she knows it will not worth as he will become angry nothing else…..

When she was in glozed in her thoughts… She heard a tight slap sound… She immediately looks beside and found Daya with red cheek and bleeding lip…. She turns more and See Manager Vishnu was standing with red eyes….

Vishnu in angriest tone: cake chahiye yeah chahiye woh chahiye…. Tera baap kya jayadat chod ke gaya hai… jab dekho mange khatam hi nahi hoti issaki…..

Daya was crying but silently due to fear as he knows if he cry loudly it will be result in to one more slap…..

Geeta stands up and hides him behind her…

Geeta in pleading tone: sir baacha hai maf kar dijiye mai samaja dungi….

Vishnu is too much angry…. He pushes Geeta aside and move towards Daya: nahi jab tak isse saja nahi milegi na yeh nahi sudharega…..

He holds Daya's arm and almost drag him towards Dark room and push him inside and lock the door….. he took keys with him…..

Flashback ended…..

Geeta: puri raat me wahi room ke bahar baithi rahi… Darwaje pe tala tha or chavi Manager ke pass…. Mai bhi ussase bohot darti thi….. iss liye jada kuch keh hi nahi pati thi…

Abhijeet Confirm: kya who puri raat wahi tha…. Are you sure…. (His eyes are red due to anger and pain…. Tone is bit hurtful)

Geeta confused: ji haan puri raat….. mai wahi bahar baithi thi….

Mukul try to connect: matlab Daya sahi tha…. Use 8th December ko uss kamreme band kiya gaya….. jaha asalme woh puri raat raha per….. yaha hospital me jab use hosh aaya or toh ussane khud ko bahar paya or who khush hoga use laga…..

Abhijeet continued: ussake Abhi bhaiya ne use bacha liya….. (he turn to Geeta) Daya ke bachapan me uss waqt koi Abhi Bhaiya the….

Geeta nodded: ji nahi aaisa koi shaks muse to yaad nahi

Mukul nodded: matab mai sahi tha….. Abhi bhaiya yeh Daya ka imaginary creation hai….. jisse ussane aapne Abhi ki shakal di hai… aage kya hua….. I mean woh jakham…

Geeta continued….


	11. Painful Past

arre reviews kam ho rahai hai... agal legulal update ke baad leviews kam honge na toh mai nahi kalungi legulal update... hmm...

waise chapter thoda chota hai... per painful hai... may be impact na ho itana... pata nahi mere mood ke hisab se nahi bana hai chapter... but still please read and review

* * *

**Painful Past**

It is very clear from all's expression that they are very angry on manager Vishnu's action…. But they kept that thing aside as now knowing all story is important for Daya and Manager Vishnu not present there…

Geeta started again: Dusare din subah mai kisi ke jor se chilane ke awaj se jag gayi… maine dekha toh door pass baithe baithe so gayi thi… manager jaise hi pass aya mai darke mare khadi ho gayi or use jagah di….. ussane bas room ke darwaje ka lock khola or who chala gaya… jaise hi who jane ke liye mooda mai doud ke room ke ander chali gayi…. Maine her jagah dhunda per who nahi mila….. mai baki logo ko bulane ke liye bahar jane hi wali thi ki meri najar waha rakhe ek sanduk pe giri… sanduka dhakan thoda khula hua tha….. maine use kholke dekha toh mai shock reh gayi…. Ussame Daya baitha tha…. Sehema hua….. behosh… Maine baki logo ko bulake use bacho ke room me shift kiya….. ussaki pair ki ungali me chot thi…. shad chuhe ne kata hoga….. (A painful sing came out from four throats… its too much painful hurtful for them…. They are angry at the same time….. Abhijeet is almost in the position that he will kill that Vishnu if he founds him….. ACP is tightly holding his hand…. Because of the hold Abhijeet still on his seat….. Mukul is also feeling bad but he is much composed… where Geeta is crying continuously while speaking….. Her voice is containing pain as well as guilt…. She continued) nayi baat kya thi… jabhi koi baacha uss room me band hota tha….. dusare din ussake sharir per chuhone katne ka nishan hota hi tha… per fir bhi kabhi Vishnu ne na hi uss room se chuhe hataye nahi bachi ko waha band karna band kiya tha….. muse toh lagta tha ki use na bacho ki who halat dekh ke ek tarah ka ajeeb sukun milta tha…..

Daya pura din behosh raha bukhar chad gaya tha usse… maine bohot kehene ke baad Vishnu ne sham ko doctor ko bulaya….. doctor ne injection diya….. or Daya puri raat thik se soya….. ussaka bukhar bhi utar gaya… usse hosh aaya 10 tarikh ko subah….. per hoshme aane ke baad who ekdumse chup hogaya tha….. maine, ussake bhai behen ne, yaha tak ki ashram ke baki bachone bhi usse hasane ki rulane ki bulwane ki bohot koshish ki per woh sehema hua baccha sirf blank ankho se khidki ke bahar dekhta reheta….. jaise kisi ka intajar kar raha ho…..

Finally 11th ka din aaya…. Bohot kala din tha who… Sab bachone milke Daya ko birthday wish kia…. Per woh fir bhi gumsum hi tha…. Mai bhi thodi dar gayi thi ussaki who halat dekh ke….. fir bhi maine thoda hosala karke ussase baat karne ki koshish ki….

Flash back started

Geeta seating near to small Daya…. Who was seating at a window panel and looking outside totally lost…. Geeta slowly patted on his shoulder….. but she did not got any response….. so she place her hand on Daya's cheek and turn his face towards her…..

Geeta started talking and Daya staring her with blank expressions: pata hai aaj na ek nanhe se raajkumar ka happy wala birthday hai or ussaki Geeta didi ussake liye dekho kya leke aagyi hai…..

Geeta show a flower to him which she hiding behind… Daya look at the flower and a small smile comes on his face….. Geeta feels relax…..

Geeta to cheer him up more: hum na sham ko cake layenge Daya ke liye sab milke katenge or khayenge….

Daya instantly with innocence: cal wala cake….

Geeta know she was lying to Daya…. it will lead to more sadness for him but now his speaking is more important… She had only good intentions but the destiny is against to them… it again heard by Manager and he comes to anger….. he enter in to room and slap Daya…..

Vishnu in anger: uss din ki saja se pet nahi bhara tera… car wala cake khayega….. ruk mai deta hue tuse cake….

Slap was so tight that Daya's already injured lips started bleeding again….. even some blood was coming out from his nose… Vishnu in anger bang Daya's head with surface of wall….. the bang was so loud that Daya become unconscious immediately…..

Manage become angrier than before….. He wants to hear crying sound of Daya….. his pleading voice but none can be heard now as Daya was already unconscious…. In anger, He started beating Daya with hands and foots….. Geeta continuously trying to save him….. even Daya's brother and sister comes in-between but Vishnu is not in a mood to Stop…. He push Geeta aside….. Resulting her head hits with age of wall and big wound… She falls unconscious with bleeding forehead…..

Flashback ended

All are crying…. This time even Mukul has tears in his eyes. Abhijeet is not in a position to listen anything… he is continuously moving ahead…. He is fleeing that Vishnu is beating Daya in front of him….. and he want to save him….. ACP and Rajat pulling him down again and again….. small mumbling can be heard from his mouth….

Abhijeer mumbling Daya's name….. due to Abhijeet's reaction Geeta stop talking… where Mukul signal ACP to pull Abhijeet out from that trauma with a shock…. ACP nodded and this time he not pull Abhijeet back on the position but slap him hard on face…. With this Abhijeet stop moving….. He just look at ACP in shock and finally relaxed in his arms….. he Crying loudly in that hug…. All give some time to him also taking some time for them self so that they can sooth their hearts….

After sometimes Geeta continued…..

Geeta: mai jab hosh mai aayi tab mai hospital me thi… jab samne dekha toh Humare ashram ke trustee the…. Unhone bataya ki Daya ICU mai hai or Vishnu ko jail hochuki hai….. Bakki sare bacho ke liye naya manager appoint kiya jane wala tha….. per Daya ko unnka ek dost aapne sath leke jane wala tha….. woh koi Mamta foundation ka manager tha…. Muse bhala admi laga….. Daya ke sath woh ussake bhai beheno ko bhi leke gaya…..

Jab maine Daya ke bhai or behen se baat ki toh pata chala ki uss baat ko teen din ho chuke the…. mere behosh khone ke baad bhi Vishnu ne Daya ko marna band nahi kiya… jab kariban 15 minute ke baad ussaka dimag thoda thanda hua ussane khudke khoon me dube Daya ko uss kamreme band kar diya… bachone hi meri chot pe kapade ki patti bandh bandh ke khoon roka… Vishnu teen din tak ashram lota nahi….. or teen din baad office ka phone baja toh bachone uthaya who trustee sahab ka tha….. jab bachone unhe sab bataya… who turant ambulance or police ko leke aaye… Vishnu unhe kisi baar me nashe ki halat me mila… Jab maine Daya ko ICU ke door se dekha toh….. 6 saal ka who masoom sa baccha puri tarah se bandage se Dhaka hua tha….. ussaki woh masum aakhe band thi….. bas life support system ki movements ussake jinda hone ka sabut de rahi thi…

Geeta finally lost her voice… she must be reliving that painful experience… Mukul handover water glass to her after noticing that glass she was holding is empty… Only silence was present there…. So many questions are there in minds but no one has the courage…..

Rajat broke the silence: fir kya hua kya who aapke Trustee ke dost Daya sir ko leke gaye…..

Geeta: Kariban do din baad Daya ko hosh aaya….. or kariban mahine bhar woh uss hospital me hi raha… Trustee sir ke who dost Raghvendra ji Daya ka bohot acha khayal rakh rahai the….. mai kayi bar use dekhne gayi per durse hi dekh ke wapas aa gayi…. Ussake baad who Mamta foundation chala gaya or mai use aage kabhi nahi mili….. per mere dil me who humesha tha…. Mera sabse pyaara chota bhai…..

Abhijeet in crying tone: aap kue nahi mili usse…..

Geeta: himat hi nahi thi use face karne ki…. Ussane joh bhi saha who mere karna saha yeh guilt mere dil me hamesha tha or rahaiga….. kash maine who baat chedi hi na hoti…..

ACP in soft: Geeta beta issme tumari koi galati nahi thi…. Tumhara iraada nek tha….. per waqt galat tha….

Salunkhe continued: Pradyuman bilkul sahi keh raha hai beta….. iss tarah khud ko kasurwar theherana band karo….. ab jab Daya hosh me aayega….. tab use jarur milna…

A loud nahi eco in that room….. all turn to that voice….


	12. Do or Die

Thanks for review friends and sorry thoda late hoga... maine na update likha tha joh maine delet kar diya or wapas likh diya...kue ki muse pasand nahi aaya tha...

* * *

**Do or Die**

All turn to the voice and found Mukul seating in his chair calmly…..

Salunkhe: per Mukul….

He wanted to continue but stop after sobbing sound….. Geeta is in tears again where others are confused when Mukul explain…..

Mukul: Salunkhe sir dekhiye meri puri baat suniye or fir koi reaction dijiye….

Although he is referring to Salunkhe… It applies to all….. so all nodded as yes…

Mukul: Daya iss waqt jis state of mind mai hai or joh maine abhi suna ussase mai yahi samaja hue ki Daya uss dor me wapas nahi jana chahta…. Who unn lamho ko unn palo ko wapas jina chahta hai per waise jaise who chahta hai…. Khushi se….. jisme who aapne marji ka kar sake or koi use date nahi ghussa nahi kare….. yaad hai Abhijeet tumne jab do baar use thoda data toh ussaka reaction kyat ha…. Who andhere me khone ja raha tha…. (Abhijeet nodded in yes and shivers with unknown feeling of fear…..) halaki tabhi baate bohot choti thi…. Issi liye tumhari bate or tumhara gale lagana kam aa gaya… per Geetaji se milana choti baat nahi hai…..

Rajat ask in confusion: Mukul per tumhe aaisa kue lagta hai ki Geeta ji se milne ke baad Daya sir dar jayege or andherme khone lagenge….

Mukul smiles: Rajat muse aaisa issi liye lagata hai kue ki hosh me aane ke baad ussane aapni Geeta didi ka naam liya per unnse milne ki….. ashram ki…. ussake bhai beheno se milne ki baat nahi ki… kue ki who yeh sab nahi karna chahta….. woh bas aapne Abhi Bhaiya ke sath reheke aapne man ki her ek baat her ek jid ussase puri karwana chahta hai…..

Abhijeet in tears murmur: mai karunga puri ussaki her ek jid….. ussaki her ek baat manunga…. Bas who thik ho jaye…

ACP presses his hand on Abhijeet's hand…. With this Abhijeet comes in to reality…. So asked

Abhijeet: Mukul kya issaka matlab yeh hai ki woh thik hona hi nahi chahta…. Who aaise hi aapani iss nakali duniya me rehena chahta hai….

Mukul consoles with his tone: Abhijeet aaise conclusion per mat pohocho….. ussaki jindagi ke yeh 5-6 din sab se jada painful hai….. I think jab ussake dimag ko inn painful yaado ki jagah achi khushiyo bhari yaade mil jayegi toh ussaka dimag aapne aap strong ho jayega… (He look at all….. all but Abhijeet are much convinced so he continued referring Abhijeet….) dekho Abhijeet ek baad yaad rakho usse thik toh hume karna hi hai…. (Abhijeet give a faint smile…. And nodded as yes…. Mukul smile and continued…..) or ussake liye jaise maine pehele bhi kaha hai ek Jhtake ki jarurat hai….. per woh zataka abhi nahi dena hai usse… who jhataka hum ussake yeh din khushiyo se bharane ke baad denge… kue ki woh abhi bhi thik nahi hai… brain pe sujan hai abhi bhi…woh abhi bhi aapne conscious or Subconscious mind ke bich lad raha hai….. hume do din rukana hoaga….. iss bich hum usse maximum time sulake rakhenge… or jitana time woh hosh me rahaiga…. Tum charo jaan usse khush rakhana…thik hai….. (all nodded as yes) usse ussaki marji se chije karane dena….. issase ussake dimag ke uppar ka tanaw kam ho jayega…. Fir tum log doge Daya ki birthday party….. (He smiles or say laugh lightly)

ACP asks in Shock: birthday party….

Mukul with smile: haan ACP sir hum karenge birthday party with car wala cake… or issi birthday party me hum Daya ke dimag ko woh zataka denge….. (last line he said in bit seriousness)

Abhijeet's unwillingness or say fear reflecting on his face and Voice when he asked….

Abhijeet : woh kaise

Mukul look at Geeta: Geeta ji se usse milwake….. (He refer Geeta) Geeta ji I am sorry for my sudden reaction but aap ko thoda intajar karna hoga…..

Geeta nodded: thik hai Mukul ji maine itana intajar kiya hai toh or thoda kar lungi…..

She gives sad smile after the sentenced….

Abhijeet was not agreeing with Mukul's answer he sense Mukul is not saying truth….. but same time Freddy comes to inform them that Daya is coming in sense and murmuring Abhi bhaiya….. so Abhijeet immediately left from cabin to meet Daya…. Geeta also leaves after assuring them that she will be there when ever they ask….. and also she will give all the efforts which are required…

Now only ACP Salunkhe Rajat and Mukul are there…. Mukul stands up and lock the cabin door properly…. And initiate…..

Mukul: ACP sir acha hua Abhijeet chala gaya mai aap logo se kuch baat karana chahata hue….

All become serious with these words….

ACP with serious tone: kya matlab….

Mukul contuse with equally serious tone: sir Daya ki birthday party me Daya ko yeh file aap gift karnege…..

He pointed the Case file of Daya containing his painful past….

Salunkhe Immediately: Mukul pagal ho gaye ho kya… Daya hil jayega….. or humne Abhijeet se wada kiya hai ki Daya ko hum yeh kabhi pata nahi lagane denge ki hume ussaka woh painful past pata hai…..

Mukul convincing tone: sir mai aap ko wada todne ke liye nahi keh raha hue….. bas yeh file aap ko Daya ko deni hai…. usse ander se hilana hi hoga Salunkhe sir warana usska conscious mind kabhi aapani sahi jagah pe aayega hi nahi… usse who painful past yaad dilana hoga….. ussake Dimag ko yeh jhataka dena hi hoga…. usse thik karne ke liye yeh karana jaruri hai….

Rajat disagree and feared too: issase kuch khatara hai kya

Mukul explain: Rajat jaisa maine kaha hai… Daya ya toh thik hoga ya fir…

He stopped in between…. He not able to continue in words but make others understand that what worst circumstances can be come in their way

ACP bit angry tone: matlab hum usse janbuch kar ek aaisi rah pe bhej de jaha se ussake lot ne ki umeed bohot kam hai….. nahi…. Or waise bhi Abhijeet kabhi iss baat ke liye nahi manega…..

Mukul calm: mai janta hue ki Abhijeet kabhi nahi manega…. (All look at Mukul as jab tumhe pata hai toh aaisa kue kar rahai ho…..) ussaka tab ka reaction jab maine kaha ki Daya Coma me ja sakata hai musase sab kuch keh gaya….. issi liye yeh baat maine ussake samane nahi kahi….

ACP pleading tone: Mukul Please usse aaise hi rehne do….. atleast woh humare sath toh rahaiga…..

Mukul still calm tone: ACP sir aap aaisi bat kar rahai hai…. Muse samaj me nahi aa raha ki akhir aap sab log yahi kue soch rahai hai ki issase negative result hi saamane aayega…. (All takes a painful sing) or Rahi baat usse aaise hi rakhne ki toh (He started with stern tone) Yeh mat bhuliye yaha Daya ke dushmano ki kami nahi hai….. koi bhi kabhi bhi uss per war kar sakta hai…. kya aaise waqt me woh khud ko bacha payega… aap ya Abhijeet kab tak ussako sambhalte rahoge….. aap ki duty ke chakkar me aap logo ko kuch hogaya toh….. kon rakhega ussaka khayal….. woh Abhijeet ke alawa kisi se nahi sambhalata…. Or waise bhi ussaka yeh bar bar Sub conscious or conscious mind ke bich ladana usse pagal kar dega ek din… shayad jada stress ki wajahse usse brain hemorrhage ho jaye…. (He stops for some time….. He is giving time to his listeners to process what he just said… Other three are shock…. Yes Mukul is saying truth….. They already know this but fear inside them is not giving them a chance to accept this painful reality…. Mukul again continue in convincing tone) ACP sir hume yeh chance toh lena hi hoga… Daya ke liye… Abhijeet ke liye… aab unnke Pita ko yeh kathor decision lena hi hoga…..

Salunkhe and Rajat started looking at ACP sir… where ACP are so much confused … he said some words in fumbling tone…..

ACP:MMMM…. Mukul muse kuch waqt… waqt chahiye…..

Mukul understand the painful situation of the father….. so he just nodded

Mukul: jarur sir aap lijiye time…. Per yaad rakhiye hum or do din hi ruk payenge… tab tak aap yeh file aapne pass rakhiye….

He handover file to ACP who is lost in his thoughts… Finally Rajat grab the file and secured with himself….

Salunkhe grab ACP's hand and all move towards Daya's room….

What an irony of life….. The painful movements spend by a person are giving pain to their heart…. But the movements of same person giving smoothness their heart…

When they are about to reach at door…. Someone come and almost bump on ACP…. Who is lost in his thoughts… ACP come in to sense and looks around… he found a 6 ft figure trying to hide behind him… all laugh after seeing Daya's worthless efforts to hide himself behind ACP… ACP tilts a bit to face Daya and ask

ACP in smiley tone: arre Daya kya kar rahai ho tum yeh…

Daya put his figure on his lips: shhhhhh…. ACP uncle mela naam mat lo…me pakala jaunga na…..

Salunkhe in low tone to Daya: kya kiya hai tumne… kue chup rahai ho tum…..

Daya still looking at room door and hiding himself behind ACP…. In very low tone: maine na Abhi bhaiya ke uppel pani gila diya….. or who or Fleddy uncle gil gaye… hahahaha…..

A very cute laughing tone feels every ear….. which is soon replace by a loud shout of Culprits name…..

Dayyyyaaaa….

Abhijeet come out from room….. his hairs, face, shirt and some amount of his jeans are wet… he is looking mad at Daya….. followed by Freddy who is holding his waist by hand….. Abhijeet after looking at Daya runs towards him….. In process he fails to notice that Daya is hiding behind his ACP uncle….. where Freddy notice it….. but before he can stop Abhijeet…. Abhijeet was already moving towards Daya….. He grip Daya's wrist and pull him back and bout to empty a glass of water which he was caring from room on his hairs….. When he heard a loud voice

Abhijeet…. He freeze at place as see some amount of water is drop from the glass but not on Daya but on ACP's shoulder… and ACP called his name almost in anger…..

ACP: Abhijeet yeh kya kar rahai ho tum….

Before Abhijeet can say anything Daya started with joyful tones: Abhi Bhaiya ko ACP uncle ne data…. Bala maja aaya….. bala maja aaya…

He was clapping and bouncing on place… he looking so cute…..

Abhijeet in complaining tone: sir dekha dekha aapne….. muse puri tarah se bhiga diya hai issane…. Jimin pe pade pani me mai or Freddy fisalke gir bhi gaye… or aap muse hi data rahai ho…..

Abhijeet is looking so innocent while complaining….

Salunkhe: lo ACP ek kam tha ki dusara bhi bachoke jaise harkate kar raha hai…..

Rajat and Mukul now not able to control on their laughter…. While Freddy also join a minute letter… where ACP is nodding helplessly…. Salunkhe enjoying whole situation in smile….

When all are busy in their respective reaction Daya was already run away from ACP's back and Abhijeet is chasseing him with glass of water…


	13. Care and Concern - Updated

Yeh chapter mai ammend kar rahi hue... kue pehela chapter waisa nahi hue tha post jaisa muse chahiye tha...

or isske aage ka update kal pakka

and yes I feeling much better now... Thanks a lot for all your wishes friends :)

* * *

**Care and Concern**

ACP Checks the watch….. its 4pm….. In **completely** painful discussion they skip there lunch…. But no one is hungry as pain occupied all other feelings of the body….. But now he is really worried about Hospital people as his two sons are on their mood of fun….. He wants to save hospital so asked Rajat to move and bring back his sons….

ACP: Rajat jao jara dono ko dhundke leke aao….

Rajat almost bounce on the place and exclaim in fear: Sir mai…

ACP looks at him unbelievably: haan tum koi problem hai…

Rajat pleaded: Sir pleases…. Aap Freddy sir ko bhej dijiye…

Freddy almost gives same reaction which Rajat was given some time ago: naaa… naa… nahi sir mai nahi jaunga….. abhi toh sirf kamar me jhataka laga hai…. Pata nahi aage kya hoga…..

He said in dreamy cum feared tone….

ACP asks in stern tone: toh tum dono Abhijeet se itana darte ho…

Rajat immediately clarify: sir Abhijeet sir fir bhi thik hai….. woh ghussa karenge ya datenge….. per iss bar toh Dar Daya sir se dar lag raha hai….. pata nahi kya unnke man me aaye or hum se kya kya karwaye… nahi sir sorry….. per mai nahi jaunga…..

Freddy also supported Rajat: or mai bhi…

A smile appears on ACP Salunkhe and Mukul's face… where Freddy and Rajat still imagining what next will come to them if they go in front of Daya…

Salunkhe says in naughty tone: arre itane masum se bacche se dar rahai ho tum log…..

ACP adds in same naughty tone but his target is his friend: haan aaj subah wahi masum bacha teri shirt ke piche pada tha… or tu aaise hi dar raha tha….

Rajat Freddy and Mukul give reaction like ohh really Salunkhe sir…

Salunkhe immediately stops smiling after remembering that scene and says in bit annoyed tone: kya tum bhi ACP….. kabhi toh mera sath diya karo…

Mukul interrupt after sensing that naughty fight between oldie duo will start any time: ACP sir aap sab baithiye Daya ke room mai mai chalta hue… or haan please aapne dono beto ka kuch kijiye….. warana mere hospital ki aaj khair nahi…

ACP immediately asks Mukul in confusion: Daya ka room… Mukul usse bas thodi der ke liye yaha rakha tha ab hum usse leke jate hai aapne sath…. Waise bhi muse nahi lagata ki ussaka yaha rehena tumhare hospital ki sehat ke liye thik hai…..

On last naughty cum teasing line Mukul also smiles….. but he already clear to ACP that Daya requires some peace of mind and for that He needs to sleep… after hearing ACP's query he feels bad but steel he is a doctor he first need to think about goodness of his patient…

Mukul: sir usse seductive pe rakhana hai toh…

Before, he complete his sentence a strong voice interrupt him…

Abhijeet: Daya mere sath hi rahaiga…. Ghar par….. or usse koi seductive dene ki jarurat nahi hai…. Usse sulane ki jimedari meri hai… do din baad Daya ki birthday party hai… tab aa jana or usse thik kar dena….. ab mai usse leke ja raha hue…. Kisi ko kuch kehena hai…

All just nodded as no in reaction…. With this declaration Abhijeet move from the scene…

Mukul murmur: yaha doctor me hue ya yeh…

ACP in Smile and naughty tone: shayad tum…. Per iss mamleme tum kuch nahi kar sakte…

Mukul nods his head: haan who toh pata chal hi gaya….

Abhijeet was just return to inform others that he and Daya are moving towards home…. But after listening Mukul, he was so upset… so directly went to Qualis….. where Daya was already waiting for him… as soon as Abhijeet enter inside the quails….. Daya shouts…..

Daya: aallle jaldi chalo na….. muse bohot bhuk lagi hai…

The cute words of his buddy made him forget all pain worries and anger…. He smiles instantly…

Abhijeet smile: acha janab ko bhuk lagi hai… toh kya khayenge janab….

Daya stretch his hands: lambhi wali noodles….

Abhijeet who was bended at Daya's site to pull his seat belt….. Lightly slap on Daya's forehead and move after pulling seat belt and locking it… Daya slowly rub his forehead…..

Daya in complaining tone: mala kue…

Abhijeet start vehicle after patted on his own forehead…..

Abhijeet in casual tone: kya yaar Daya humesha noodles aaj kuch or khate hai na….

Daya look at him and question: ol kya khayenge…..

Abhijeet instantly says: Pizza….

Daya face glow up: yum yum….. chalega…. Toh chalo na jaldi….

As car speed up Daya started enjoying outside view after some time he shouts…

Daya: gali loko gali loko…..

Abhijeet instantly side line the car and stops…. He turn to see Daya who's face is glowing like anything…

Daya look at him and shouts: Galdan…. Me galdan me jaunga….

Before Abhijeet could react anything….. Daya started pulling his seat belt… Abhijeet wants to stop him but seeing his happiness, he open seat belt lock… Daya almost run out from the car….. after confirming that Daya is entered inside the garden…. Abhijeet move to park the car….. After almost 5 minutes he found parking space… He enters inside the garden and search for Daya… He found him happily swinging….. A small kid id standing beside the swing and looking at Daya amazingly….. But Abhijeet had different fear altogether… Swing was made for kids…. And what if its brocks with the weight of Daya….. Suddenly a leady come in to picture… as per her gesture Abhijeet understand that she is scolding Daya… but due distance he did not able to hear anything…. Abhijeet quickly move towards them….. he overheard some words…..

Leady: Sharam nahi aati tumhe itane bade hone ke baad bhi tum iss jhule pe khel rahai ho….bacho pe rob jama rahai ho… kya samjte ho bacche ke sath koi nahi hai toh tum usse piche hata ke khud kheloge…. Mai abhi police ko tumhari complaint karti hue…. Besharam aadami… aaise kya dekh rahai ho…..

When Abhijeet reach to them Daya was standing with head down and only listening to her…..

Abhijeet in loud voice: jab sachai pata na ho toh kisi per koi bhi iljam nahi lagana chahiye madam….. or aap ko police hi chahiye na….. mai hue yaha ek CID officer or maine aapni ankho se dekha hai….. yeh aap ke sath kuch galat nahi kar raha tha…..

Leady in anger: arre bacho ke jhule pe baitha hai…. bacho pe rob jama raha hai or aap keh rahai hai ki kuch galat nahi kiya hai…..

Abhijeet: haan kuch galat nahi kiya hai…

Leady simmer down a bit after seeing angry and determined Abhijeet: Or jhula tut jata or mere bache ko chot lag jati toh…..

Abhijeet in strong tone: aaisa kuch hua nahi hai na….. ab chup rahi ye aap…

Daya now start shivering…. Abhijeet understand the situation and immediately shifts his concentration on Daya from that Leady… Abhijeet move towards Daya and grab his hand…. He says in soft tone…..

Abhijeet: Daya chalo hum chalet hai yaha se yeh ganda hai na….

Daya in teary tone: Abhi bhaiya maine kuch nahi kiya… mai yaha line mai khala tha….. fil mela tuln aaya toh mai jhule pai baitha…. Maine kisi ko nahi data….. sach mai….

Abhijeet clear tears from Daya's eyes…..

Abhijeet: arre mai kya aapne Daya ko nahi janta mera Daya aaisa kuch nahi karega….. chalo ab rona band karo or chalo mere sath mai tumhe bade wale jhule pai bitha ta hue…..

Daya in happy tone and glittery eyes: sachi…

Abhijeet: haan bilkul ab chale…..

Daya drag Abhijeet and Abhijeet move in smiling ignoring that confused leady….. Both of them come out from Garden and suddenly Daya left Abhijeet's hand and started moving ahead…. Abhijeet sees that he is trying to moving mid side of the road… where vehicles are moving in full speed…. Abhijeet instantly run and pull Daya towards him….. Both of them about to fall but managed at the end…

Abhijeet scold: Daya kya kar rahai ho haan… dekh nahi sakte kitani cars aa rahi hai….. tumhe chot lag jati abhi…..

Daya says in cute tone: chooollly…

Abhijeet look at Daya who is holding his ears….. How can he hold his anger in front of these innocent eyes….

Abhijeet in fake anger: aaise nahi chalega pehele kan pakado or bolo sorry….

Daya grab Abhijeet's ear and Say: bala wala cholllllyyyyyyy…..

Abhijeet remember the movements he spends with Daya…. Daya use to do the same thing when ever Abhijeet asks him to grab ears…. The person is not change….. His actions are not change but he did not remember his best buddy… Still Abhijeet is special for Daya….. still only he can handle Daya….. but its not the same ABHI_DAYA relation….. NO BOSS NO YAAR…. No teasing…. Abhijeet eagerly want his Daya back….. This Daya is cute but not as much as HIS BEST BUDDY DAYA….

Here Daya realized that He did something wrong and thinks that his Abhi bhaiya is still angry with him… so he leaves Abhijeet's ear and grab his own…. Then look at Abhijeet with puppy eyes…..

Daya: chollllyyyyy….

Abhijeet snaps out from his thoughts with that Cholly….. He moves his hand and grab Daya's hand… Daya who was grabbing his ears leaves it after Abhijeet hold his hand…. Abhijeet pated on his hands and says in smiley tone…..

Abhijeet: chalo koi bat nahi per aage se dhyan rakhana…. (Daya nodded as yes)….. Or bhag kue rahai the tum…

Daya pointed towards a shop opposite to road: ice cleam….

Abhijeet laugh and murmur: chahe kuch bhi ho jaye…. Khana dekh ke yeh bhagne hi lagata hai…..

He holds Daya's hand and then takes him towards Ice cream parlor….

As they enter Abhijeet search for appropriate seat….. and he soon find the one… one at the end of the parlor….. from where he can see whole parlor but hardly any one will noticed them…Abhijeet grab that table so no one will notice the strange behavior of Daya… because after the garden incident he knows that people if sees Daya like this they will only comment of him… so to avoided such a scene Abhijeet was taken that table…. .After they settle down… Abhijeet ask Daya about his favorite ice cream…

Daya answer in innocently: Chocolate… he thinks for a second….. and then change his choice…. Nahi buttlescoch…..

Abhijeet was about to get up to take butterscotch ice cream when Daya again says chocolate…

Abhijeet just smile and move….. Daya seating there still confused between butterscotch and Chocolate….. When Abhijeet return with two ice creams in his hands….. he handed over chocolate flavor to Daya…

Abhijeet: yeh lo Daya tumhara chocolate…

Abhijeet intentionally keeping butterscotch cone in his hand and his hand is exactly in front of Daya… Daya with one eye looking at chocolate and with other eye looking at butterscotch…. Finally he ask

Daya: yeh dusala wala kiske liye hai….

Abhijeet take cone near to his lips and about to lick when Daya is looking at him constantly….. Abhijeet immediately move his hand and hold ice cream on in from of Daya's lips… and Daya happily accept it…..

When Daya is licking two ice creams randomly where Abhijeet is only looking at him with full of love… He is smiling continuously after seeing Daya who is fully engrossed with ice creams…..After some time Daya finished with ice creams…. Some ice cream on his nose and some on his lips …. All are showing sign that he eats ice cream…

Daya as he finished with ice creams declare: chalo chalte hai abhi toh Pizza bhi khana hai na….

Abhijeet look at Daya who was already got up and about to move….. Abhijeet grab his hand and pull him in front of him…. take tissue and clean his nose and lips… then clean his hands…. In whole Daya is looking at Abhijeet amazingly….. after he is done…. Abhijeet look at Daya and asks him what happened only by eyes…..

Daya in dreamy tone: mama bhi aaisa hi kalti thi…

Abhijeet just ruff his hairs and they move out from parlor for their next destination….. as declared by Daya Pizza shop….

In between the journey, Daya falls in sleep so Abhijeet decided to move at home…. And order pIzza at home….. When they reach Abhijeet wakes up Daya…

Daya in sleepy tone: Abhi bhaiya needi aa lahi hai….. utha ke leke jao na andel…

Abhijeet jaw drop to the ground with this demand… He is laughing on his bhai's cute demand… he said in smiley tone….

Abhijeet: Daya dekho chalo utho mai tumhe kaise utha sakta hue…. Chalo ander jake so jana.….

Daya still with close eyes and sleepy tone: nahi maine kaha na aap muse utha ke leke jao….. ol aapko kya hua hai…..

Abhijeet thinks and reply: who mai gir gaya thana pani ke uppar se hospital me toh muse dard ho raha hai…

Daya immediately open his eyes: tumhe chot lagi hai chalo chalo jaldi andal chalo…..

He grabs his wrist and gets down from the car…. Then almost drag Abhijeet in house… and make him seat on Coach…..

Daya in concern tone: tum baitho yaha pal mai abhi aaya….. hilna mat…

Abhijeet seat there with excitement that what will happened next…..

Daya comes in the room within 2 minutes….. he was almost running ….. Abhijeet look at him and a tear fall from his eyes when he saw Daya with first aid box…

Daya in hurry: alle aaise hi baithe ho ab tak….

Abhijeet in teary and happy tone: tumne hi toh kahatha na ki aaise hi baitho….. hilana mat…..

Daya pat on his forehead: alle tum ko na itana bhi nahi pata….. (Abhijeet nodded innocently as no….. he really does not have any idea what makes Daya to give him that type of reaction) alle ab aaise hi dekho ge kya…. Pata hai muse mai na bala pyala sa bacha hue…. Pal abhi tumna muse batao tumko chot kaha lagi hai….. maina issme se dawa laga dunga toh tum thik ho jaoge…..

Abhijeet is so happy to see that concern….. He is still looking at Daya with teary eyes…. Daya is still asking in to show where he got hurt…. Abhijeet just stands up and pull Daya inside tight hug…. Both buddies enjoying smoothness…


	14. Culprit

Here is the update...

* * *

**Culprit**

Ringing mobile phone on table makes him aware of situation…. He was sleeping in seating position on his bed….. a book was open that means he sleeps while reading….. He turns a bit and look at the mobile screen….

He think: ACP sir iss waqt aaisa kya kam aa gaya…..

He picks up the call: hello sir….

ACP: Abhijeet Daya ko kidnapped karne wale gang ke bareme kuch pata chala hai….. tum jaldi se bureau pohocho…..

Abhijeet instantly come in to CID officer mood: thik hai sir mai abhi pohochta hue….. (he gets up in hurry and his eyes caught a picture from side table and he remember something….. CID officer turn to brother again….. he asks in low tone) Sir per Daya…

ACP (knows his son so did not give him any chance to complete his sentenced): haan pata hai muse….. maine Rajat ko bheja hai waha who bas pohochta hi hoga….. waise toh mai tumhe nahi bulata per who area tumhare khabari Ganesh ka hai…. or Hume Ganesh ki help chahiye….. kue ki uss area me bohot sari choti choti galiya hai….. jiske bareme Ganesh ache se janta hai…. Or tum toh Jante hi ho Ganesh ya toh tumse baat karta hai ya Daya se…. baki kisi per usse yakin nahi aata…..

Abhijeet made a sing: sir aap kue explain kar rahai hai…. Duty hai or mai kabhi duty se piche nahi hatunga….. jaise hi Rajat yaha aayega mai nikalta hue…. Or mai abhi Ganesh se bat kar leta hue…..

ACP smiles: thik hai jaladi pohocho….

After the call he checks the watch its… 11.00 pm… He already had his food properly…. So not feeling hungry now…. He change in to formals and move to kitchen…. To support his stomach till morning he drinks a glass of milk….. as soon as he finishes he heard a car sound…..he move fast to open the door as may be due to door bell ringing sound Daya gets disturb…..

Rajat is standing with tensed face…. Abhijeet welcome him….

Abhijeet while picking his batch gun and car keys: Rajat khana chahiye toh manga lo ya bana lo….. khud ko confirmable karo….. Change ker lena maine track pant or T shirt nikal ke rakha hai guest room mai…. Chai pani milk joh chahiye le lena…. Thik hai…..

Rajat was listening all and nodding as yes…. But his eyes are searching for something…. Abhijeet look at him and understand

Abhijeet smiles: woh so raha hai so don't worry… abhi shayad subah hi uthega….

Rajat smile in relief….. At the last Abhijeet move to Daya's room pat on his forehead….. set blanket properly and then move from there…

Rajat change in casual and had food, which he parceled while coming to DUO house…. He once checks Daya and move to guest room….

Here at site… CID with the help of ATS and Ganesh manage to catch all the culprits…. Abhijeet was very much eager to meet the culprits but ATS is on incharge position so they take all of them in their custody directly…..

While returning from site Abhijeet is too much upset… he really wants to ask culprits what is the reason behind his and Daya's kidnapping why they hit on their heads and leave them alive…..

He was seating with angry face and firry eyes on backside of Jeep…..ACP who is seating on front side passenger seat signals Vivek to take vehicle directly at DUO house first…. All are silent as they know their seniors are in really bad shape of mood and they are also bit angry on ATS… As car stops in front of house, ACP said in determined and care tone

ACP: Abhijeet mai kal hi head quarter mai request karunga ki unn culprits se milne ki permission hume mile….. kayi sawalo ke jawab dene hai unhe….. filhal tum shant raho…. Or Dayape dhayn do…. Parso usse joh shock dena hai ussake liye usse preparekarne ke liye bas kal ka din hai tumhare pass…..

Abhijeet just nodded and move out from car…..

Here same time in house…. Rajat is sleeping on bed… but in alert mode…. When he heard TV volume….. he gets up in hurry….. and move out from room….. he found Daya sleeping on sofa and watching TV…. Uppps He is just shuffling channels….

Rajat standing at door and thinking: Rajat beta aa gayi shamat…. Chalo jake bat karte hai…..(he in audible volume) Daya… sssss (started murmuring) nahi nahi sir nahi… arre yaar kya karu mai…. Sir bolunga toh hasne lagenge…. Abhijeet sir ACP sir koi bhi nahi hai…. Kaise sambhalunga innhe fir….. nahi ek kam karta hue…. Naam hi nahi leta… aaise hi bat karta hue…. Haan yahi sahi rahaiga….

Rajat move towards Daya: arre aap yaha kya kar rahai ho…. Raat ke 3.30 baj rahai hai….. jayiye jake so jayiye….

Daya shift his attention from TV to Rajat and look at him…. Rajat shiver with that glance but manage to stand at his position….

Daya ask his first question: lajat bhaiya Abhi bhaiya kaha hai…..

Rajat try to explain: who bahar gaye hai….. unhe ACP sss..…. Uncle ne urgent bulaya na iss liye who gaye hai…. Aap so rahai the na iss liye aap ko nahi bataya…..

After looking at disappointed Daya he added more explanation…..

Daya in thinking tone: ulgent bulaya tha….. (then smiles) toh thik hai….. pal lajat bhaiya muse bhuk lagi hai…..

Rajat in shock: kya…..

Daya thinks he was not loud enough so in bit loud voice: Muse bhuk lagi hai…..

Rajat manage till now: acha toh mai aapke liye milk leke aata hue…. Aap who pi lijiye….

Daya in shock: milk abhi…. Alle aapko pata nahi milk subaha pite hai…. Abhi toh laat hai na….

Rajat in helpless tone: toh kya chahiye aapko…. Mai biscuits dekhata hue hainkya….

Daya: naaa muse biscuits nahi chahiye… muse na kuch galam galam yummy yummy chahiye….

He then no more interested in talking he shifted his attention towards TV….. Rajat move in to kitchen and search for something…. When found maggi packets…. He takes it in to hand and about to move….

Rajat murmur: Daya sir se puchta hue kya who maggi khayenge….. (but then he thinks again) nahi bana hi deta hue…. Puchane gaya or kuch or demand kar diya toh… maggi khila dunaga….

Rajat prepares maggi and serve it in bowel…. He moves towards Daya …. Some fear is there….

Here Abhijeet is in thinking move towards door….. he is about to ring the bell… but then cancel the plan to disturb Rajat and Daya at this time…. He takes out his keys and open the door

Here Rajat move to Daya….

Rajat in sweet tone: lijiye… aap yeh kha lijiye…. Yummy hai or garam bhi….

Daya look at bowel and then Rajat… Rajat understand with look that Maggi is not acceptable…..

Daya in sad tone: yeh kya hai…. Noodles nahi khani muse….

Rajat still trying: arre garam hai yeh or yummy bhi hai…. Maine khake dekhi hai… sach me….

Daya smiles: alle maine kab kaha ki tumne nahi khaya….. pel muse yeh nahi khana muse kuch ol chahiye…. Yummy and galam….

Abhijeet enter inside and shock to hear TV volume…. He move to lounge and after seeing Rajat with apron and bowel he understand that Rajat is in big trouble….. so he move to rescue him…

Abhijeet in lovely tone: Daya…..

Daya and Rajat turn to Abhijeet and happy smile spread on both lips….. Daya almost run towards him and hugs him…

Abhijeet patted on his back and ruff his hairs: kya hua haan….. Rajat bhaiya ko pareshan kue kar rahai the….

Daya release him from hug and makes most innocent face: mai kaha tang kal laha tha….. who toh muse bhuk lagi thi toh unko maine kaha ki muse kuch galam ol yummy khane ka man kal laha hai…..

Abhijeet look at Rajat and he gave helpless look… Abhijeet smiles and turn to Daya again….

Abhijeet: acha tum baitho mai change karta hue or tumhare liye garam or yummy leke aata hue…..

With this Abhijeet move to his room… and change in to casual….. Disappointment anger all is drained in the HUG of his brother…. Whatever is the situation his brother always manages to sooth him… then he move to kitchen and found Rajat cleaning the mess he made while preparing maggi….

Abhijeet move to fridge… he takes out water and drank it from bottle itself…. Rajat look at him and make sorry face

Rajat: sorry sir who mai Daya sir ka khayal…..

Abhijeet interrupt him: Rajat issme tumhari koi galati nahi hai toh sorry mat bolo…. (after seeing confused Rajat he continued) hospital se nikalte waqt Daya ko maine kaha tha ki hum pizza khayenge…. Per ghar pe pohochte pohochte who itana thak gaya tha… ki ghar aate hi so gaya…. Ab uthane ke baad usse pizza yaad aaya hai or usse wahi khana hai….

Rajat shock: iss waqt pizza aayega kaha se…..

Abhijeet smile and takeout Pizza box from fridge: maine aapne khan eke sath sath pizza bhi mangaya tha…. Muse pata tha uthane ke baad usse Pizza hi chahiye hoga…..

Rajat amazed: sir aap unhe itane achese jante hai….

Abhijeet just smiles…..

Rajat continued: per sir unhone muse kue nahi kaha ki pizza khana hai…

Abhijeet smile and place Pizza in micro: Rajat ussane tumse khane ki baat ki yahi bohot hai….. or waise bhi who khulke usse kya chaiye who musase bhi nahi keheta hai…. ussake dil me dimag me kya chal raha hai yeh hamesha hume samajna padta hai….. shayad bachapan me joh ussane khul ke demand ki thi or ussaka joh anjam hua na… ussase woh khul ke demand karne se darta hai… (both are silent for some time…. Then Abhijeet continued) Tum pareshan mat ho…. Or waise bhi muse sorry kehena chahiye….. tum pichale kuch dino se thik se soye nahi ho…. Pehele Daya ki tension fir pune jana pada tumhe or aaj mere bhai ne tumhe jaga diya

Rajat in shame: sir please aap yeh kya keh rahai hai

Abhijeet pats on his back and takes out Pizza from micro….

He takes it in plate and move towards Daya….. Daya happily accept it and finished all pizza…. While Abhijeet and Rajat discuss about case….. after Daya finished… Abhijeet makes him sleep in his room only and Rajat move to guest room….

Abhi Bhaiya bachhaaaaoooooo….. bachhhhaoooo Abhie bhaiya…..


	15. Fear In Heart

Thanks Friends for all your supports... and yes I am fine now...

I know story is dragging so much but i promises to end it soon...

* * *

**Fear in Heart**

Abhi Bhaiyaaaaa Bachaaoooo….. Bachaaooooo Abhi Bhaiya….

Abhijeet gets up from the bed…. And check the other side of bed… where his young brother was sleeping peacefully last night….. but now he is not there….. then where is he?... Without wasting any more minute he grab his gun which he secretly kept under his pillow and move out… What he sees in front of his eyes was most unexpected thing in his whole life…..

5-10 mask peoples are surrounding Daya with chain rods and choppers…. Daya was standing fully wet in middle… he is shivering due to fear and wetness….. They are standing near swimming pool… because of this Abhijeet can guess that Daya was enjoying inside pool when He was sleeping…. And at the same time goons attach on him…..

Abhijeet fire a bullet in air and run fast towards Daya…. With the gun shot Daya seats on his knees covering his ears….. he close his eyes and cuts himself from surrounding situation…

Gunshot also effect on goons….. at the same time something bang hardly on Abhijeet's hand…. Abhijeet who was running towards Daya loses his grip on gun… He also trip down on his knees… It's a rod thrown by a goon who is standing on his extreme left…..

When he settle after a minute…. He saw a goon is about to grab his gun which is fallen bit away from him….. He instantly grabs the rod which was hit to him a movement ago and throws to the goon…. Goon's hand got hurt with that attach….. Abhijeet throw himself on gun and secured it in his hands…. After looking at Daya's condition after first gunshot he drops the idea to use it once again…

Now all goons started fighting with Abhijeet….. Abhijeet was fighting and trying to move towards Daya….. so that he can stop anyone who wants to hurts Daya… but due to goons he did not able to move near to Daya….. Daya is still on ground on his knees…. He is still holding his ears with his hands and eyes are closed tightly… he is shivering like anything….

Same time one of the goons about to hit rod on Daya's head from backside…. Abhijeet looks it and shout Daya's name…. but Daya did not change his position….. He wanted to move but he is preoccupied by two goons….. When the rod is inch away from Daya's head… With a punch goon falls on ground….with this Rajat enter in to scene…. Abhijeet and Rajat give taught fight to goons…. And In the end all are either unconscious or badly injured….. Rajat move into house for his Mobile….. he calls ACP and Ambulance….

Here Abhijeet move towards Daya….. Daya was almost unconscious by now….. his body started heating….. Still he is shivering ….. Abhijeet wrap him in his arms and starts crying loudly… his buddy who is so much strong to handle 20 peoples at a time…. Today scared from 5-6 goons and a gunshot voice disturb him so much that he move to unconscious stage…..

After a while Rajat comes out….. He place hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who is still crying….. with the touch Abhijeet comes in to reality….. They move Daya inside the room… ACP not able to visit Duo house in whole day but in touch with Rajat who are staying with Duo…. Abhijeet spend whole day with Daya…. he is keeping cold water strips on Daya'a forehead so that his fever comes down… In whole day Rajat feels that he is in deep thinking….. he did not speak anything… silently he is staring at Daya's pal face…..

Daya still unconscious….. his Blood Pressure is also low….. Abhijeet calls local doctor after consulting with Mukul who said it's just a mental stress… Daya will come in to conscious stage soon….. Local Doctor gives injection to control Daya's blood pressure…. And said that He will be fine till next day morning….. which relax Abhijeet and Rajat a bit…

Here in the evening Abhijeet insists Rajat to move on duty as already two senior inspectors are not on their place….. if Rajat also did not attend his duty then work pressure on ACP will increase…..

ACP and other members are working in bureau…. After solving current case CID team is updating their Data base….. Whole team is tensed so no masti no majak….. whole team is involved in their work when a phone call interrupt all…. ACP picks up the call and shock to hear….. he immediately left the place….. Leaving other members in confusion…

Its night time….. A car stops in front of the house….. ACP comes down from car and move towards house ….. he was about to rang the bell when notice someone seating in lawn….. he move towards him and place hand on his shoulder…..

ACP in worried tone: Abhijeeet….

Abhijeet look at ACP and ACP shocks to see his all shattered second in command… he can guess that Abhijeet was crying silently for long time… he take seat beside him… and side hug him…

ACP in consoling tone: mai samajta hue Abhijeet…. Aaj joh bhi hua ussase tum pareshan ho per issaka matlab yeh nahi hai ki tum iss tarah bhag jao….

Abhijeet look at ACP in shock….. but he knows that it's really not possible to hide anything from his father…. who is none other than ACP Pradyuman….. Whatever he did in the evening must be reached to ACP till now….. so he just lower his glance…

ACP continued after seeing Abhijeet's lower gaze: yeh sab kya hai Abhijeet tum bhag rahai ho…. Snr Inspector Abhijeet bhag raha hai… mera jabaj sipai maidan chod ke bhag raha hai…..

Abhijeet again look at ACP and then stands up….. he takes few steps away from ACP… now he is showing his back to ACP…. Basically he does not have any guts to meet staring gaze of ACP….

Abhijeet in teary but strong tone: haan sir aap ka Abhijeet bhag raha hai…. kue ki ab ussame or khone ki takad nahi bachi hai… nahi kho sakta or kuch mai….. nahi kho sakta…..

He did not able to hold his strong tone for long….. slowly his tone turn to whisper….

ACP understands the pain of his son but wanted his second in command in his shape so he just teases him….

ACP in bit teasing tone: unn mujrimo ko saja diye bager jaoge….. iss sab ke piche ka reason pata kiye bager jaoge…..

Abhijeet smiles and reply in same teasing tone: Sir aap hona… muse pata hai aap unhe jarur saja dilaoge… or reason…. Kya karu sir uss reason ka….. kya ussase mera ateet muse wapas milega… kya ussase mera Daya muse wapas milega…

ACP really doesn't have any answer for this question but then too fighting against the crime is his job…. His duty…. His life….. and he will not accept that his son run away from his duty like this… but first he want his second sonback in his shape….. He knows very well that if he wants Abhijeet back first he needs to bring his sole - Daya back…..

ACP: Abhijeet woh thik ho jayega….. doctors ne kaha hai ki yeh temporary hai….

Abhijeet cuts in strong tone: sir aaj se 17 saal pehele bhi doctors ne yahi kaha tha….. mere dimag ki suajan kam ho jayegi toh meri memory wapas aa jayegi… per kya hua sir… kuch yaad aaya….. nahi na…. (He takes a pause and then continues with looser tone) maine pehele aapana ateet khoya…. Fir aapni maa ko or ab aapne bhai ko….. ab joh bacha hai na sir in hatho me (he shows his hands to ACP) usse me nahi kho sakta… (he close his palm tightly) warana mera wajud hi mit jayega sir…

ACP come forwards and Grab his hands: woh tumare pass hi hai Abhijeet usse kaha khoya hai tumane…..

Abhijeet in tears now…. He made ACP seat on chair and then occupy space near to his feet… he place his head on his lap and started in dreamy tone: Sir mera Daya ek sath 10-12 logo ka halawa banata tha…. Musase nishane baji ki shart lagata tha….. (he silent for a movement a smile was there on his face which vanished as he starts with next sentence) or iss Daya ne aaj ek gun shot ki aawaj se bistar pakad liya hai….. or aap kehete hai ki mera Daya kahi nahi gaya hai…. Mere pass hai….. per sir ab woh jaisa bhi hai wahi hai mere pass or ab usse kho kar mai nahi ji paunga… iss liye peheli bar life me khudgarj ho kar faisala le raha hue mai… (he move his head upward and look at ACP who is listening all with teary eyes….. his hands on Abhijeet's shoulder whether he is giving support or taking support is only knows to god) usse leke ja raha hue yaha se London hamesha hamesha ke liye… waha woh surakshit hoaga…. Hum dono waha aapni nayi jindagi shuru karenge sir…..

ACP asks unknowingly: or mai

Abhijeet immediately answer innocently: sir aap bhi hamare sath chaliye…. Challenge na aap…..

ACP did not answer Abhijeet but try to convince him: Abhijeet hum ussaka ilaj karwayenge or muse puri umeed hai ki woh thik ho jayega…

Abhijeet instantly gets up and move away with angry words: umeed toh aapko 17 saal pehele bhi thi na sir… (He looks at ACP and pain in his eyes….. he understands that he is angry without any reason so he simmers down…. He move towards ACP and seats beside him) sir aap kariye ussaka illag… aap ko joh sahi lage woh kijiye…. Aapka hak hai ussape…. Per bas 15 din….. 15 din me mai VISA ki formalities or waha ke sare intajam kar dunaga or usse yaha se leke jaunga….

ACP looks at his determined son….. he understand that saying anything now will not able to change Abhijeet's mind….. he stands up and started moving….. when he heard Abhijeet's voice

Abhijeet still at same position looking deep inside the dark sky: joh bhi kijiyega sir ek baat yaad rakhiye ga… agar usse kuch bhi hua na toh iss baar mafi mangane ka moka aapko nahi milega… kue ki ussake sath sath mai bhi aapni ankhe band karna pasand karunga…..

ACP a painful shout comes out from ACP's mouth: Abhiiiiijeeeeet

Abhijeet run and Hugs ACP…. In hug he is just murmuring: sir mai usse khona nahi chahta… woh jaisa bhi hai waise hi mai ussaka khayal rakhunga…. Please sir…..

ACP pulls Abhijeet from his hug….. and lead him inside the house… they enter inside the room and found Daya sleeping peacefully….. ACP moves out from the room after leaving Abhijeet in the room….. Abhijeet just seat near to Daya and moving softly his hand in his hairs….. ACP returns and sees this….. A smile appears on his face….. He move towards Abhijeet and place his hand on his shoulder…. Abhijeet look at him and then his attention move to ACP's hand… ACP is holding a glass of milk….. without any argument Abhijeet drink whole glass and handover empty glass to ACP…..

ACP then makes Abhijeet lye on bed next to Daya…. And started ruffling his hairs with care and love…. The same way Abhijeet use to do it for Daya….. Abhijeet understand the feeling of love care and concern…. A soothing expression reflects on his face…. The fear he was storing inside since morning incidence is already minimized….. and now he move in to peaceful sleep….

ACP left the house in late night leaving his both sons in peaceful sleep…


	16. Day of Action

Hey BH….. about how Goons knows Daya's mental condition…. Daya is behaving childishly everywhere…. In hospital, Garden or ice-cream parlor…. Anyone could have notice him… It's not night time but morning time when Daya went out (in first line of last chapter I said _where his young brother was sleeping peacefully last night_ ….. to indicate it's morning of next day…. A day before Daya's birthday) about Swimming pool…. Who maine bana diya DUO ke gharpe….. (wink)….. about security nahi koi security nahi rakhi thi duo ke gharpe… akhir do senior inspectors the na Daya ke sath or security ki kya jarurat hai….. (Frankly I missed out that point)

**Day of Action**

ACP is rolling on his chair in deep thinking…. When Salunkhe enter with two cups of tea… Salunkhe is giving company to ACP since the day Daya got kidnapped….. ACP really feeling restless from that Day….

Yesterday also ACP returned home around 3 am after his unplanned visit to DUO house….. He was all shattered when he entered inside the house….. Salunkhe was awake for him… He gave time to ACP after taking him inside hug….. After some time ACP composed himself and told everything to Salunkhe including Abhijeet's decision to move London with Daya… and Salunkhe just play a role of silent listener in whole time….. Now when ACP was done with his talks….. Salunkhe move to make two cups of tea so that they can discuss further course of Action….. as they already planned so many things for the day after taking due consultation with Mukul…

Salunkhe after seeing ACP in thoughts calls him but no answer so he place tea cups on table…. when he sees Daya's police record file on table….. he takes a pain full sing and move near to ACP…

Salunkhe place hand on his shoulder: Boss…

ACP comes out from thought…..

Salunkhe in consoling tone: woh dono kahi nahi jayenge…. Kue ki Daya thik ho jayega…. tum joh bhi karne ja rahai ho na…. ussaka anjaam sahi hi hoga….. dekhana…..

ACP bit shaking tone: Salunkhe Sach me iss bar me jad se hil gaya hue…..

Salunkhe sing: haan Daya ki halat dekh ke mai bhi dar gaya hue boss…..

ACP shook his head as no: Nahi Salunkhe iss baar muse ek ki nahi dono ki fikar ho rahi hai… or sab se jada Abhijeet ki…. (Salunkhe give confused look to ACP) Abhijeet puri tarah se haar chukka hai… yaha tak ki woh yeh jung ladhana hi nahi chahta hai… ussne iss junga ka anjam bura hi hoga yeh man me than liya hai…. Or yahi sabse jada pareshani wali baat hai….

A painful sing escape from his mouth…..

Salunkhe in disappointing tone: Per yaar Abhijeet jaisa insaan aaisi bujdili ki baate kare yeh umeed nahi thi muse….

ACP stands up and takes two three steps away from Salunkhe: nahi Salunkhe mai isse bujdili nahi kahunga ussaki…. Usse ne bohot kuch kho diya hai ab tak ki life me…. Ab ussake pass sirf Daya hai… ussake sath joh hua 17 saal pehele woh ab usse yaad aa raha hai…. Woh socha raha hai ki jaise kabhi usse kuch yaad nahi aaya…. Waise hi Daya kabhi thik nahi hoga… fir Daya pe kal hua hamala ussaka Daya pe hua asar iss sab ki wajah se ussaka Vishwas har raha hai…. or jab kisi ka vishawas harta hai na Salunkhe toh fir usse khada karna bohot mushakil ho jata hai…. Waise bhi kal Daya ke thik hone ke sath sath ussake coma me jane ka joh dar hai na woh dar Abhijeet ke hare hue Vishwas ko fir se khade hi nahi hone de raha hai…..

Salunkhe move towards ACP who is explaining his son's position to his friend: ussaka vishawas lot aayega Pradyuman…. Daya ke sath woh bhi lot aayega…

ACP grabs his hand in his hand: usse lotna hi hoga Salunkhe…. unhe lotna hi hoga….. kue ki agar woh nahi lote toh mai fir se aapne betoko kho dunga… or ab musame bhi kuch bhi khone ki himaat nahi bachi hai…..

Salunkhe side hugs his friend and gives Daya's file in his hand…. ACP looks at the file and closes his eyes….. he take deep sing….. and hold his breath for some time….. he is gathering courage to face bitter future…. Salunkhe in mean time just rubbing his hand on ACP's shoulder to sooth him…..

ACP stands up and wraps that file in gift wrap…. Its his gift to Daya on his birthday… In addition to three other gifts.….. but all this four gifts are surprise for Daya as well as for Abhijeet ….. when he is wrapping the file his phone rings….. ACP receives the call…

ACP: haan bolo

Caller: sir who mil gaya hai muse…..

ACP bit happy: very good job….. Vivek tumne thik se check kiya hai na….. photo ke sath match kiya hai na thik se…..

Vivek: sir kya baat hai aap pareshan lag rahai hai… koi khatara toh nahi hai na…

ACP becomes alert: nahi Vivek kuch nahi hai…. Bas uss admiko leke Hospital jao Mukul ke pass usse chod ke wapas aa jana…

Vivek not convinced but manage to say: yes sir…..

ACP cuts the call and Salunkhe ask

Salunkhe: Manager Shiva mil gaya na…..

ACP nodded as yes: haan Vivek ne dhund hi liya usse…

Salunkhe worried: boss kya tumne Vivek ko sab kuch bata diya hai…

ACP immediately replies: nahi Salunkhe kaisi bat kar rahe ho…. Bas Vivek ko usse dhundne ke kam pe lagaya tha…. Or aaj bhi mere officers musape itana bharosa karte hai ki bina kuch puche maine bola hua kam karde…..

Salunkhe nodded as yes he understands: chalo acha hai….

ACP then dials Mukul's no.

ACP: Mukul Shiva mil gaya hai… or Geeta Kumar bhi waha pohochti hi hogi… tum dono ko leke pohochana party me….. mai Daya ko who file gift me de raha hue…..

Mukul asks: ACP sir aap bohot tensed sound kar rahai….. yakin kijiye musper sir

ACP: Mukul tum per bharosa kar ke agar galati ki hai na toh ussaki saja bohot badi hai… toh please iss bharose ko tutne mat dena…

Mukul: yakin maniye aapke bête ko kuch nahi hone dunga mai….

ACP cuts the call with this and Oldie DUO left for DUO's house…..

Here in Duo house….. Rajat and Freddy enter with so many things… Its decoration material and some food items…. Abhijeet was already wake up after having soothing sleep… Last night meet with ACP was really soothing for him….. he shared all his fear with his father and now he is much relax….

Here in the room Daya wakes up…. last day he was on the bed in fear and fever….. but today he is much relax too… but reason is different… He is happy that he is going to celebrate his birthday with his bhaiya… A different shade of happiness is there on his face…. He almost run outside after getting up from bed… he search whole house for his bhaiya and found Abhijeet in lounge… Abhijeet is decorating home with balloons…. Standing on the stool….. Freddy and Rajat are busy with big Happy Birthday sign which they want to stick on wall…..

Daya from door shouts: Abhi bhaiya….

Abhijeet almost jump on his place due to sudden call… he misbalance on stool and fall on ground with that jump…

Daya who is standing still on door…. Started clapping and bouncing: Abhi bhaiya gil gaye Abhi bhaiya gil gaye….. haa hahahaaha

Abhijeet look at him with sad face: mai gir gaya or tum has rahai ho…..

Daya immediately shut his laughter

Abhiijet: ab aao hath do… uthao muse…

Rajat and Freddy who was smiling move to give helping hand to Abhijeet, Which is rejected by Abhijeet…

Abhijeet forwarded his hand in Daya's direction: nahi mera Daya hi uthayega muse….. chalo Daya aao uthao muse

Daya instantly move and grab Abhijeet's hand….who pull him on floor and started tickling him

Daya is laughing loudly: hahahaha Abhi bhaiya nahi na please… haa haaaa haahaha nahi please please….. cholly mai wapas nahi kalunga hahahaha

Abhijeet is still ticking him…. Rajat and Freddy laughing loudly after seeing Abhijeet and Daya on floor..….. all stops with a voice

ACP: kya ho raha hai yeh haan…

Abhijeet Daya both instantly stand up… both are looking at each other with scary face….. Abhijeet remember whenever before they get caught….. his buddies eyes use to say him mar gaye boss ab pared hogi….. but today only fear is reflecting in eyes… no shade of naughtiness…..

ACP comes towards Daya and hugs him….

ACP: happy birthday beta….

Daya smiles in that hug and say thanks to ACP…. Abhijeet look surprisingly towards ACP sir….. who immediately lower his eyes….. Abhijeet sense something fishy….. Then he looks at Salunkhe and his doubt gets confirm…. but before he can react Daya tug his hand…

Daya in complaining tone: alle tumne toh muse wish hi nahi kiya….. chalo chalo muse wish kalo…..

Abhijeet hugs him and whishes: Happy birthday Daya….

Daya move from hug: thank you Abhi Bhaiya… ol mela gift kaha hai…..

Abhijeet realized that in his own sadness he totally forgot to buy anything for Daya….. ACP looks at his sad face and move to help him…..

ACP in happy tone: yeh raha Daya ka gift…..

he forwarded a gift wrapped parcel to Daya… Daya happily accept it….. when ACP glance at Salunkhe…. Who by eyes only sooth him… Here Abhijeet keenly looking ACP's nervousness…. He can smell something very much bad is going on….. When Daya is about to open the gift… Salunkhe come forward and hug him….…

Salunkhe: Happy birthday Daya bacche…. Or yeh kya gifts toh cake cut karne ke baad kholte hai na…. or tum abhi khol rahai ho….

Daya place his gift in Abhijeet's hand: thank you uncle… Abhi bhaiya mela gift sambhal ke lakhana mai cake cut kalne ke baad kholunga…

Abhijeet nodded and place that gift on side table…. but in mean time he feels that gift by hands…. He understands what must be in that wrap paper…

Here Freddy and Rajat also wish Daya… Daya accepted all wishes happily…. Freddy give chocolate box to him and Rajat gives happy birthday card… Daya pull Abhijeet who is the thoughts….. He is sharing all his gifts and happiness with Abhijeet…

Daya again back on his point: Abhi Bhaiya mera gift kaha hai…..

Abhijeet is in trouble now…. When door bell rings… ACP signal Freddy who move fast to open the door….. a relief smile appear on his face after seeing the visitor

Freddy spend around five minutes with visitor and move inside… with a big box in his hand…

Rajat moves fast to help him…. Both place that box on table…..

ACP leads Daya towards Box: yeh lo bhai aa gaya Daya ka gift ussake Abhi bhaiya ki tarafse…

Abhijeet look at ACP with great thankfulness…. ACP just nodded with small smile…..

Daya to Abhijeet: Abhi bhaiya kya mai iss kholu….

Abhijeet instantly move towards box: haan jarur per tum mat kholo mai isse tumhare liye kholta hue thik hai…

Daya Nodded….. when Abhijeet is opening box Daya is looking continuously with wide eyes….. Finally box is all open a red car cake pops up…..

Daya is totally in different world: itana bala cal wala cake….. yeh mele liye hai….

Abhijeet smiles and pull him towards cake: haan bilkul yeh mere Daya ke liye hai

Daya again in questioning tone: mai katunga isse…..

Abhijeet smiles: haan bilkul….

Same time Rajat comes back with knife and hand over it to Abhijeet…. Abhijeet takes it in his hand and grab Daya's hand… he then place that knife in Daya's hand…

Abhijeet: lo kato

Daya about to cut the cake when stops: alle candles toh lagao….. uffo Abhi bhaiya aap ko kuch bhi nahi aata….

Abhijeet smile…. Where all laugh on Daya's expression….. Freddy comes with candles and place it on cak….. Rajat light it…

Daya blow the candle and cuts the cake… All sing Happy birthday song while clapping loudly….

Abhijeet move and cut the cake in piece and make Daya eat it and Abhijeet apply some cake on his face…. Then Daya takes cake piece and give it to all…..

Daya to Abhijeet: Abhi bhaiya mela gift kaha hai…. Ab mai isse katunga….

Abhijeet look at all who are bit scared from inside: Daya jao pehele muh pe laga hua cake clean karke aao… fir gift kholana…..

Daya make sad face….. but after seeing Abhijeet move inside to wash his face… As soon as Daya move out from room….. Abhijeet opens the gift wrap… same time door bell rang and three guests enter….. Abhijeet look at the guest while half wrapped file is still inside his hands…..

Abhijeet in teasing tone: Mukul tum….. aane me bohot der kardi…. ACP sir bohot pareshan ho gaye the…..

Mukul just smile and says in calm tone: haan inn dono ko joh sath me leke aana tha….

Abhijeet look at the people behind Mukul and shock to see Geeta did and Manager shiva….. (Abhijeet was seen photo of shiva in Daya's file as culprit arrested)

Abhijeet look at ACP with angry expression…..

Abhijeet: sir yeh sab kya hai… yeh file yeh dono yaha….. mere khayal se aapne musase wada kiya tha ki aap Daya ko kabhi nahi batayenge ki hume yeh sab pata hai….

Mukul try to explain: dekho Abhijeet…

Abhijeet stops him with angry expression: Mukul sawal maine ACP sir se pucha hai…

ACP tries to explain: Abhijeet yeh kya tarika hai mehemano se baat karne ka….. (Abhijeet turn around with angry expression) or Mukul please muse baat karne do…. (Mukul nods as yes….. ACP move and stand in front of Abhijeet) Abhijeet …. Wada yaad hai muse…. wada na batane ka kiya tha maine… yaha mai bas usse….

Abhijeet cuts him in-between: dikha raha hue…. Bato ko tod marod kar unnka matlab hume joh chahiye woh lena…. Wah ACP sir wah…. Per mai aap ko yeh sab nahi karne dunga….

ACP still calm…. He is maintaining his temper….. as if he also burst out result will be a big fight nothing useful…..

ACP: Abhijeet kal tumne hi kaha tha na ki muse hak hai ussake illaj karwane ka… toh aaj aapni hi bato se mukar rahai ho…..

Abhijeet bit calm now: nahi mai aap logo ki tarah nahi hue….. kijiye aap ko joh karna hai… per…..

Mean time Daya comes back and saw half wrapped gift in Abhijeet's hand… he move and snatch it from Abhijeet's hand….. Before Abhijeet could able to stop him…. He opens the file and sees his photo….. Badly injured…

He slowly started moving back site….. Abhijeet ACP and others are looking at him with great fear…

Mukul try to take out any reaction from….. Mukul move towards Daya step by step…..

Mukul: Daya dekho meri tarf dekho Daya… kuch nahi hai ussame dekho yaha dekho…..

But no reaction from Daya…. He is still looking at photo without any eye movement….. He continues to move back side….. Shiva and Geeta Kumar are standing confused as all things are gone very much wrong…. They planned to give shock one by one and file was the last one…. But now what to do….. They are standing still when suddenly Daya change his direction which results in to bang…. Daya realized that he bang on someone….. he slowly turn to see who is the person… and next disaster happens… Its none other than Manager Shiva… Daya look at him… then Geeta didi… she was standing near to Shiva…

Here Mukul still is trying to Divert Daya's attention… But ACP knows only Abhijeet can handle the situation… So he turns to see Abhijeet…. But Abhijeet is standing in trance….. his eyes are looking at Daya…. But only looking…

Here Daya is stand still….. his own painful screams feel his ears… his grip on file started losing… file falls down… Daya he cover his ears with his hands….. Rajat ACP and Salunkhe run towards him… and Daya slowly loses his consciousness in their hands…

Same time another banging voice grab their attention…. Abhijeet also on floor in unconscious stage…. Freddy is supporting him…...


	17. Is all really well?

Sorry Friends for late update... but my back pain was started again... Thanks all those who reviewed the last chapter and waited for the chapter

* * *

**Is all really well?**

_Joh bhi kijiyega sir ek baat yaad rakhiye ga… agar usse kuch bhi hua na toh iss baar mafi mangane ka moka aapko nahi milega… kue ki ussake sath sath mai bhi aapni ankhe band karna pasand karunga….._

ACP remembers the statement said by Abhijeet yesterday night…..and An unintentional fearful voice comes out from his mouth…. Abhijeeet…

He comes in to sense and founds himself seating on chair present in hospital corridor… Salunkhe comes back in to sense with ACP's voice and immediately moves towards him….

Salunkhe in worried tone: Pradyuman kya hua….. tum thik toh ho na….

He places his hand on ACP's shoulder…

ACP replies him in Trans: Salunkhe maine unhe kho diya….. maine aapne hatho se unhe kho diya…

Salunkhe seats on his knees and takes ACP's hand in his hand and speaks in assuring tone: aaisa kuch nahi hua hai Pradyuman….. woh dono thik ho jayenge dekh na… thodi der mai uthenge or kahenge….. Snr Inspector Abhijeet and Daya reporting on duty sir….

ACP who was still not looking at Salunkhe meets his gaze with his words and ask in dreamy tone: tu sach keh raha hai na….. aaisa ho ga na….

Salunkhe lost his words in tears… he was smiling a movement before just for his friends but he is also not sure whether they will able to hear those words again or not..….. He just gets up from floor and seats beside ACP after putting his hand on ACP's shoulder….. ACP also got the answer with silence of his friend…. He again close his eyes and started shading silent tears… Rajat and Freddy are standing in helpless manner near to room door and watching inside where doctors are treating Abhijeet…

After sometime Doctor comes out from that special room… All gather around him with so much hopes…..

ACP in worried tone: Doctor kya hua usse woh thik toh hai na….. aaise achanak behosh kaise ho gaya woh…..

Doctor nodded helplessly: ACP sir woh behosh nahi hai… ussane aapne aap ko kat liye hai iss duniya se…. woh kisi chij pe react hi nahi karna chahata….. jaise koi geheri nind me hota hai… or haan ek ahem baat usske muh se bas ek hi word bar bar nikal raha hai or woh hai Daya….. (All nodded as no….. in helpless manner) aap Daya ko ussake pass leke jayiye….. Abhijeet ka illaj wahi hai… usse ussi ek aawaj ki talash hai…. muse yakin hai Daya jaise hi usse pukarega woh iss geheri nind se jag jayega…..

Doctor is looking at all….. he is expecting some answer but in return just got silence and hang down heads… After some time, ACP notices that doctor expecting answer from them…

ACP nodded helplessly: Doctor woh joh uss kamreme admit kiya gaya hai na….. issake sath wahi Daya hai…. woh bhi waha uss kamreme behosh pada hai… usse bhi aapna hosh nahi hai… toh kaha se leke aayu me usse…

Doctor becomes serious: ohhhh fir toh sachem fikar karne wali baat hai ACP sir…. Kue ki Abhijeet pe koi dawai koi injection kam nahi karega….. kue ki woh khud thik hi nahi hona chahta….. fir bhi mai aapni tarah se puri koshish karunga…..

ACP nodded with great thankful expression: thank you doctor thank you so much…..

At the same time Mukul comes out from Daya's special room….. he heard some part of their conversation…..

Mukul starts walking towards them: sach kahu ACP sir toh maine aaisa ajeeb case aapni jindgi me peheli bar dekha hai….. pichale dinome joh kuch bhi hua hai na woh meri samjse pare hai….. ab toh yahi aasha hai ki Daya ko jaldse jaldi hosh aa jaye…..

ACP in loser tone: Mukul humne kya socha tha or kya ho gaya…

Mukul also nodded sadly…. Its true they never expecting this result of shock treatment… As per their plan they first wanted to introduce Geeta Kumar to Daya… as Daya was having some good memories about her…. Then slowly Geeta would have talk about Shiva and then Shiva would have comes in front Daya….. Mean time Mukul and ACP supports Daya with the help of Abhijeet….. and in the last step they want Daya to unwrap the gift and read at least some thing or see his photo…. They knows that in the end Daya will lose his conscious so in precaution Ambulance was all set outside the main gate… but all things went wrong….. Abhijeet open that file before… mainly Geeta and Shiva did not hide them self… They are lost all things as soon as Abhijeet comes to know about their plan… before they make Abhijeet understand Daya came in to picture and then gradually all things got out from their hand…

ACP ask further which pull them out from their thoughts: ab Daya kaisa hai….

Mukul in calm tone: ACP sir Daya over mental stress ki wajah se behosh ho gaya tha….. abhi bhi usska mind stress me hai….. maine CTscan karwaya hai….. ghabarane ki koi bat nahi hai….. waise bhi Daya ki bimari puri tarah se dimagi hi hai….. ab jab woh hosh me aayega toh hi pata chalega ki exactly kya impact hua hai….

ACP in happy tone: Iss ka matlab hai ki woh jald hi hosh me aayega….. haina…..

Mukul smiles a bit: aana toh chahiye aagle 2-3 gante me… maine thode seductive diye hai usse….. taki ussaka brain working condition me jada na rahai…..

ACP compose himself with this news…. Then think for a while…. Now he know what he needs to do to get back his sons: Mukul ab ek kam karo….. jaldi se jaldi Abhijeet or Daya ko ek hi room me shift karo…. Or yeh dekho ki koi unnke aas paas na rahai…. Dur se najar rakho….. per unhe disturb mat karo…..

Mukul confused he tries to make ACP understand: ACP sir aap yeh kya keh rahai hai… Daya ko hosh me aane dijiye mai khud usse Abhijeet se milwa dunag…

ACP cuts him before he can say more in strong tone: Mukul iss pure case mai maine tumhari baat mani….. Abhijeet ko iss pure plan se dur rakha….. or anjam tumhare samne hai… mai yeh nahi kahunga ki tum galat the ya abhi ho….. nahi ek doctor hone ke naate tum ek dam sahi ho….. tumne wahi kiya joh ek doctor marij ke liye karta hai… per ab please meri suno….. mere yeh dono bête hai na….. woh ek dusare ki khamoshi bhi padh sakte hai… bas ab yahi khamoshi innhe thik kardegi….. please bas ek baar meri baat mano…

He pleaded to Mukul….. and at the same time ACP got the call from someone….. after hearing it… he become so much tensed….. He orders Freddy and Rajat to be in the hospital and move out with Salunkhe…..

After 4 hours in hospital room…

Some movement happened in Daya's eyes…. No one is there to notice as Rajat and Freddy also waiting outside as per ACP sir's instruction in four hours only three times Nurse and doctor went inside to check duo….

Daya's eyes are moving he remember that his was tied on the chair…. He is struggling a lot…. But his body is so much weak….. he is trying to get up….. but no luck… and soon a bang on his head… with that band he open his eyes….. he look around and found Abhijeet sleeping peacefully on bed beside his bed … he immediately gets up and remove needle placed on his hand to give him glucose… He silently gets up from the bed and starts moving towards his bhai…..

He places his hand on Abhijeet's forehead and with other hand hi clutch Abhijeet's hand….. Abhijeet's body sense the presence of his buddy… but no he want hear the voice of his buddy…

Daya slowly whisper his name: Abhi…

Abhijeet's ears become open….. no BHAIYA after Abhi….. Am I listening correctly or its my assumption…. Wait let me listen once again…

Daya again whisper: Abhi….

Yes I was right….. He just say Abhi…. My Daya called me Abhi….. yes my Daya is back… Ohhh I missed him so much….. now I cannot wait to hug him….. welcome him back in my life…

Abhijeet immediately open his eyes….. he sees the concern face of Daya… he gets up from the bed in hurry and immediately takes his body in bone crushing hug…

Abhijeet murmur: Daya tu thik ho gaya….. tu thik ho gaya na

Daya is confused on Abhijeet's reaction but then he sense argues of confirmation in that touch: haan boss mai bilkul thik hue…. per tumhe kya hua hai…..

Abhijeet separate him from hug: tuse nahi yaad ki kya hua tha…..

Daya trying to remember: boss kya bol rahai ho….. mai toh uss bad jagah pe tha…. Fir kisine mere sir pe mara or mai behish ho gaya…. Iss ke baad ka toh muse kuch bhi yaad nahi hai….

Abhijeet first confused but then he understands that last three days including today's morning is vanished from Daya's memory….. so he try to relax the situation…

Abhijeet in naughty tone: tu joh nahi tha mere pass…. Iss liye bimar ho gaya…

Daya raise his eyebrow with smiley face: acha toh mai nahi tha toh janab yaha mere bajume aake let gaye…..

Abhijeet instantly: haan tuse company de raha tha….

Daya in serious tone: acchhhaaa….. jhut mat bolo boss yeh bolo ki musase jealous ho rahai the….

Naughty shade back in his tone face and eyes…

Abhijeet make fake annoyed face: acha jealous or tussase woh kue….

Daya in smile making his tone like Abhijeet: akele akele Daya hi kue aaram kare mai bhi karunga…

Abhijeet laugh loudly and Daya accompany him…..

Rajat and Freddy heard the loud laughing voice from inside….. And a smile crypt on their faces… Mukul who is on round in other room also comes out…

All enter inside the room and found….. Abhijeet lost in laughter on seating position on bed… while Daya on floor beside him… Both are holding each other's hand ….

Mukul from door: wah bhai yaha sab ko pareshan karke yeh dono has rahai hai…. Dekh Rahai ho na Rajat Freddy kaise hai tumhare seniors…

Abhijeet looks at them and just smile… while Rajat and Freddy laugh…. Daya is confused to see a doctor so much free to Abhijeet…

Freddy: Abhijeet sir Daya sir aap kaise hai ab…

Daya in smile gets up from floor and move towards Freddy: ek dum fit hue Freddy koi shak…..

Rajat reply in sooth: bikul nahi sir or hamesha aaise hi haste rahi ye aap…

Abhijeet by eyes stop Rajat not to say more as he knows Daya who can sense something fishy behind Rajat's emotional behavior knowing Rajat is not that much emotional person… Rajat also controls on himself…. Where Freddy Hugs Daya…..

Mukul turn to Daya: Daya kaise ho…..

Daya reply: mai thik hue doctor…. Waise lagata hai aapne Abhijeet se kafi achi dosti kar li hai…..

Mukul smiles: Abhijeet se hi kue tumse bhi achi dosti ho gayi thi meri….. muse tum Chocolate uncle bulate the…..

Abhijeet look at Mukul with wide eyes: Mukul….

Where Daya look questioningly to Abhijeet….. he is totally confused…

Mukul move towards Abhijeet in speak in low tone: Abhijeet Daya ka janana jarurri hai ki ussake sath inn 3 din me kya kay hua….. bad me kisi or se pata chalne se acha hai ki hum hi bata de…..

Abhijeet nodded as yes…. And narrate Daya about his childish behavior…. But carefully he filter the part which relate Daya to his orphan days…..

Daya laughing loudly: Abhijeet Bhaiya ACP uncle Salunkhe uncle or….

Rajat: Rajat Bhaiya

Daya in shock: kya….

Rajat: haan sir aapne sab se jada tang toh muse kiya hai (he complaint childishly)

Abhijeet and Daya shock to see he is speaking so openly…. But like it too…..

Freddy added: or meri kamar tod di thi who…..

Daya is so much embarrassed…. His face turns red due to shyness….. all are enjoying his reaction….

Abhijeet comes to rescue his friend: bas bas aab tum log kya mere bhai ki shikayat karoge….

Daya in mischievous tone: dekhona Abhi bhaiya yeh log muse dat lahai hai…..

All look at Daya in shock… and he started laughing loudly… Abhijeet gives a tight slap on his face and shouts: Daya…

Daya instantly stop

Abhijeet's eyes are wet: fir aaisa kabhi mat karna…

He hugs him tightly…. Daya understand that something very bad is also happened in these days….. which hurts Abhijeet more than anything….. he decided to stop this topic here only…. But with final query

Daya: sorry boss…. Fir aaisa kabhi nahi hoga….. per tum thik ho na….

Abhijeet release him from hug: haan mai thik hue….. tu joh thik hogaya hai…..

Daya asks: per mai tik hua kaise…..

All are quite on the query…. So Mukul takes first step

Mukul: shok treatment se…

He gives short and multy meaning answer…

Daya stops the topic with: ohhhh chalo acha hai…

Freddy takes out his phone: sir mai abhi ACP sir ko phone karta hue or unhe batata hue ki aap dono thik ho gaye hai….

Daya snatched his hone: nahi freddy unhe phone mat karo hum jake unhe surprise dete hai… kue Abhijeet….

Abhijeet turn to Mukul: kya tum hume discharge kar sakte ho abhi…

Mukul smiles: kue nahi tum dono ka dimag kharab tha….. ab thik ho gaya hai toh jao yaha se… waise bhi muse mere hospital or mere patients ki jada parwa hai…. tum dono ko yaha jada der rakhane ka khatara nahi utha sakta mai…..

All laugh loudly where DUO share naughty glance….


	18. END - here I came

Sorry Friends mere back pain ki wajah se aap ko bohot jada rukna pada... pehele maine socha tha ki mai ab joh post karungi woh akhari chapter hoga... per bohot jada bada chapter ho jata... issi liye part part me dal rahi hue...

I know yeh bhi itana bada chalter nahi hai nahi interesting hai... per Current CID track ne mera likhane ka pura mood khatam kar diya hai... so bear with it... Sorry one again...

**END - here I came...**

Vivek Tasha and Sachin are working on respective desk…. Suddenly Tasha utters some words, which froze others ….

Tasha deeply engross in the file: Daya sir aap iss page pe signature karna bhul gaye ho… jildi sing kardo sir agar ACP sir ne dekh liya na toh pared ho jayegi aap ki or agar Abhijeet sir ko pata chalana toh…..

She looks upward and found two pairs of eyes looking at her with most painful expressions….. she realize the current situation and lower her gaze… slowly clear her eyes….. when a pleasant voice feels dull bureau atmosphere with joy waves…..

Abhijeet sir ko pata chalega toh kya Tasha…. Kya woh bhi muse datenge ACP sir ki tarah…

Two Smiling glowing faces enter with usual naughty conversation…. Followed by two officers who are relaxed and smiling on the naughtiness of other two

Or tu jaise datane dega na…. or rahi baat ACP sir ki woh datenge matlab kya karenge thodi jor ki awaj se kahenge Dayaaaaaaa… bas issase jada kabhi data hai ACP sir ne aapne ladle shehejade ko…..

Toh tum kya chahte ho ACP sir muse date…..

Abhijeet look at the person who just say the words with most innocent manner and eyes: chalbe Drame baaj chup chap signature karde file pe…

Daya move to Tasha's desk and sign the page… Tasha Vivek and Sachin are still at their places…. Looking at the three of them lost….. Freddy move towards Vivek and pinch him hard…..

Vivek wince: aaouch….. Freddy sir kya aap bhi….

With that aaouch not only Vivek but Tasha and Sachin too come out from the trance….. They again look at Daya and then turn their gaze to Abhijeet…. Who is standing with the help of his own desk and looking at Daya….. who is after signing the paper looking at bureau as if it is the most precious place in the whole world…..

Slowly Daya move his gaze towards his colleagues…. Who are looking at him in amazing mode…

Daya with lovely tone: arre kya hua tum logo ko… muse pehele kabhi dekha nahi hai kya…. Arre mai hue tum logo ka Daya…

Sachin comes to him and touch him at shoulder: sir aap thik ho gaye…..

Daya patted on his hand and said with assuring tone: haan Sachin mai thik ho gaya…. bohot tang kiya na tum logo ko…

Vivek with moist eyes: sir bilkul nahi aap ko toh humne bohot miss kiya…..

Abhijeet move towards Vivek and pated on his back: Vivek Daya ab bilkul thik hai… ab kue roh rahai ho…..

Tasha comes towards them: sir yeh toh khushi ke aansu hai… bhala itane khushi ke mouke pe kon royega kue Vivek…

Vivek clear his eye: haan sir Tasha sahi keh rahi hai… waise sir aapne bataya kue nahi…. ki Daya sir thik ho gaye hai… Freddy sir kamse kam aap toh phone kar dete…

Freddy with smiley face: woh kya hai na Vivek… hum tum logo ko surprise dena chahte the….

All smile while Daya continued: or agar bata dete toh tumhare chehere ke yeh expressions kaise dekh pate…. Acha batao ACP sir kaha hai….

Sachin: sir ACP sir or Salunkhe sir toh kariban 2 ghante pehele hi Hopsital ke liye nikale the…..

Rajat who was listening and looking at all with smiling face open his mouth in shock: hospital ke liye….. per hospital me toh aaye nahi woh dono…..

Vivek in shock: kya…. Per do ghante pehele toh dono sir hume parking me mile the or tab unlogo ne kaha tha ki woh log hospital ja rahai hai…. or abhi kariban aadhe ghante pehele dono wapas aaye hai….. or Forensic lab mai hai iss waqt…. Thode pareshan lag rahai the…. Hume laga Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ki tabiyat ko leke pareshan honge….

Daya in naughty tone: haan boss bhi mere baju me joh let gaya the tum ACP sir ko toh pareshan hona hi tha…

Abhijeet made irritated face: abbey tu aapni baat kar tune jada pareshan kiya hai ACP sir ko….. bichare ACP sir ka coat tak utarwaya tha tune…

Daya embarrassed: kya Abhi tum bhi na…..

Abhijeet smiles on his shyness: acha acha chal itani laal laal tamatar jaisi shakal banane ki jarurat nahi hai….. chal pehele ACP sir or Salunkhe sir se milke aate hai… unhe bhi toh surprise mile….

Duo moves out from Bureau…. Leaving others smiling…..

In forensic lab…

Salunkhe is busy on Computer while ACP is standing and looking at Salunkhe with hopeful way… Salunkhe look at ACP with disappointed look and nodded as no…. ACP sing heavily and move bit other side…..

ACP in sad tone: Salunkhe kuch toh soch kuch toh koi toh tarika hoga yaar… tune issase bhi pehele kayi baar aaisi na mumkin dikhne wali chijo ka tod nikala hai….. fir iss baar kue har man raha hai mere dost….. I know you can do it boss…

Salunkhe bang on table so hardly… ACP turn towards him in shock… Salunkhe looking so dishearten irritated but this time his failure is the reason behind his own irritation…

Salunkhe in irritation: boss kya tarika or kaissa tarika… kuch samaj me nahi aa raha hai ki mai kya karu….. sab padhai sab kitabe sab kuch bematlab lag raha hai muse iss waqt….. mere pura experience ko mila ke bhi mai ek jindagi nahi bacha pa raha hue…..

ACP corrects him in quite louder but hurtful tone: ek nahi Salunkhe do… iss bar do jindagiya dawper hai….

Salunkhe murmur: do nahi dost teen…. Teri jindagi bhi daw per hai iss baar…. Joh mai dekh raha hue usse tum dekh nahi rahai ho…. (In bit louder tone) pata nahi her baar yeh jabhi jindagi or mout ke bich me hota hai mai kuch kue nahi kar pata hue…..

ACP comes to him and side hug….. just to give and gain required strength…

ACP then turn in such a manner that he will face Salunkhe and fold his hands: Salunkhe…. Mai tere hath jodta hue…. please mere beto ko tu hi bacha sakta hai….. please Salunkhe please kuch kar….

Salunkhe grab ACP's folded hands and pull in inside soothing hug….. After sometime he release ACP and place himself in chair…. He knew he was already lost the battle… battle of life…

ACP look at him and move towards him….. he knees down in front of him and takes his hand in his hand…..

ACP: Dekh aaise har mat man yaar…. Chal hum log firse ek bar sari baate dohorate hai…. sab kuch pehele se shuru karte hai…. shayad koi suarag mile…..

Salunkhe look at ACP….. he knows very well that they are fighting already lost battle but he cannot deny to those hopeful eyes of his friend… and praying words of the father: thik hai…. hum shururwat se isse ek teesari najar se dekhane ki koshish karte hai….. Yeh sab shuru hua aaj se 8 din pehele….. Daya or Abhijeet uss raat dinner ke liye ja rahai the….. jab kisine Daya ko kidnap kar liya…. usse kuch log behosh karke leke gaye…..

ACP continued: uss waqt Abhijeet ussake sath hota hai…. per kisi jeherili gas ki wajah se woh behosh ho jata hai or Daya ko bacha nahi pata hai… Hum Daya ko dhundane ki puri koshish karte hai or teen din baad Daya hume ek car me milta hai…

He remember the scene and shiver move in his whole body… he gets up and face other side to clear his eyes…

Salunkhe understand so he continued: Daya ke sir pe war karne ki wajah se sujan hai… or ussi wajah se woh aapni umaar ke 8 we saal me pohoch ke wahi atak jata hai….. Conscious or unconscious brain me ulaj ne ke karan usse kuch yaad nahi aata hai ki woh kon hai or ussake sath kya hua tha…

ACP now composed so continued further: jab hum usse thik karne ki kosh kar rahai hote hai….. tabhi sab kuch ulata ho jata hai…. or Daya Behosh ho jata hai….. ussake sath sath Abhijeet bhi aapni ankhe band kar leta hai…..

Salunkhe: jab hum hospital me hote hai tab tumhe ek phone aata hai….

Flash back:

ACP and Salunkhe leave the hospital in hurry….. where ACP takes the car and both move from Hospital building….. Salunkhe who was very confused on ACP's act asks finally…

Salunkhe: kya baat hai Pradyuman kuch pareshan lag rahai ho…. Kiska phone tha…..

ACP absent mindedly replies to him: ATS ke office se phone tha….. unhe humne jin logo ko pakada hai unnke pass se bohot hi jada bhayanak jankari mili hai Daya ke bareme….

Salunkhe shock: Daya ke bareme…. kaisi jan kari boss….. koi jada pareshani wali baat toh nahi hai na….

ACP in irritation: pata nahi yaar…. Per shayad kuch bohot hi buri baat… yeh ATS wale bhi na puri baat nahi batate… bas keh rahai the ki hum waha jald se jald pohoch jaye…

Salunkhe and ACP reach to ATS office within 15 minutes….. They enter in to a room where one man welcomes them…

Man handshakes with ACP: aayiye ACP Pradyuman mai ATS chief Sushant

ACP reply in professional manner: hello Sushant… yeh hai Dr Salunkhe….. Mumbai CID ke forensic head…

Sushant: ohhh yes… inhe kon nahi janta ACP Pradyuman…. Hello Doctor please have a seat…..

Salunkhe smiles lightly: thank you… waise kahiye kya pata chala hai aapko Daya ke bareme…..

Sushant: dekhiye waise joh bhi pata chala hai woh hume kisi ko batana nahi chahuye kue ki issase public me bohot hi jada afratafari mach jayegi….. per jab ki aap log CID se hai…. batto ki najakat ko aap log bhi ache se jante hai…. or yeh baat aapke officer se bhi judi hue hai….. issi liye maine sahi samaja ki aapse share karu….. warana hum aksar aaise victims ko logo se dur kar dete hai…..

ACP in confusion: kya matlab hai aap ka saf saf batayiye…. Victim… kon hai woh victim…

He knows that he asked really a funny question….. they are talking about Daya….. but then to his did not want to listen anything bad about Daya….

Sushant: ACP sahab hume unn logo ke pass joh bhi saman mila usse jachane ke baad hume ussme ek chip bomb banane ka formula or uss chip bomb ko human body me plat karne ka robotic equipment mila hai….. humne jab iss bareme unnse pucha or mile hue laptops ko jacha….. toh hume pata cha hai ki…. (he pause for a minute) Senior Inspector Daya is a HUMAN BOMB now …

**Next update after two days...**


End file.
